Shenanigans of a Wash Counsellor
by CMXC
Summary: Cassidy Carter is a part-timer at her father's Car Wash during Summer Vacation. She didn't expect her 'boring' job to get entangled with strange extraterrestrial cars. Let alone act as their counsellor. Expect gut-splitting humor, random drama and unexpected confessions from your fav characters in the world of Transformers Prime! [Warning: OC pairings & No flames!]
1. The Adorable Yellow Fellow

**Shenanigans of a Wash Counsellor**

CMXC: Hi Everyone! Lately it seems my Star Wars The Clone Wars fanfics have been getting quite popular and even my friends found my writing for humor to be enjoyable. After re-reading them I realised that I needed to bring back my lost humor to get my writing mojo for my other fics back. Soooo I'm bringing laughter (and craziness) back into life with the Transformers Prime series!

Cassidy: OR you could get back to writing your "The Dark Knight Rises" fanfic that left readers hanging for MONTHS.

CMXC: (Depressed) Don't remind me… I feel like a failure every time I remember that.

Cassidy: (Stares at CMXC)

CMXC: But there were commissions… competitions…

Cassidy: (Stares longer, narrowing eyes at CMXC)

CMXC: I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! ITS MY FAULT! I LOST TRACK OF HOW TO CONTINUE AND MY WRITING MOTIVATION BEING PREOCCUPIED BY MY LIFE AND PREPARATION FOR MY UNIVERSITY! (Breaks down) My readers forgive my insoleeeeeeeeence! (Falls to knees)

Cassidy: _'Aw crap…'_ Well I guess I better do the disclaimer for her. CMXC does not own anything from the TFP franchise and series. She only owns her OC – Cassidy Carter. Flames will be fed to Grimlock.

(Random Grimlock roars in background)

CMXC: (Wails) FORGIVE MEEEEEE!

Cassidy: (Face-palms) Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

* * *

**$C$C$C$C$$C$C$C$C$**

**Shenanigan #1: The Adorable Yellow Fellow**

Summer vacation.

Ah yes, the most wonderful break for graduating seniors. No more homework, no more dealing with foul-mannered jocks, no lousy detentions or teachers who yap non-stop for hours. Just pool parties, staying out past midnight, vacations to the cities and _sweet_, glorious freedom.

But noooo. I had to spend my entire vacation working at my Dad's Car Wash. Why? Because we were just _that _dirt poor. And because we were so terribly low on funds, our car washing services were entirely done by hand – Namely by yours truly. Now don't get me wrong. We used to have employees to help out. But they quit after our last facility got shut down.

You see, a few months ago, "C&C's Car Wash" was once known as "Carters: Wash & Refuel"- a growing Car Wash & Gas Station business. Top-grade washing facilities, refuelling stations, honest employees, good reputation and a booming business. Then one day, an accident happened. I didn't really know all the details, but according to my Dad, it was something about a gas leak and a fire, followed by an explosion as big as the Fireworks of Fourth July.

The police couldn't identify the cause or if it was even foul play. So they just wrote it off as an unfortunate maintenance screw-up. Since then, business went downhill. We couldn't afford to pay for repairs and pay checks. Eventually, every branch of the business was shut down. The news did a real number on Grandpa, but Dad didn't give up. With whatever little savings he had, he purchased a small roadside car wash, fixed up some makeshift rooms and dragged our beloved German Sheppard and I to our new (run-down) home. The best part was it sat just outside our town, in the deserted land of Jasper, Nevada. When I say 'deserted', I mean being surrounded by _nothing _but sand, rocks and well… an empty stretch of a road. It wasn't so bad at first - Dad gave me permission to use his motorcycle to travel to school and we took turns for cooking and grocery shopping at the town. Mom on the other hand, left to a far off city in LA. Even after the divorce, she still sent us money once every month. She cares, but she just can't stand Dad's lifestyle – particularly his obsession with cars and the family business.

Speaking of Dad, he has been cooping himself in his room. Making crazy inventions to ease our workload. Where he gets the spare parts? I don't really know. Honestly, it just gives me more reason to have Diego keep an eye on him while I work - make sure he doesn't get himself killed or blow our house apart. Old age and insanity do not mix well together.

If you're planning to drop by for a simple wash, look out for the teetering roadside sign with a little cartoonish car being bathed in bubbles. God knows why Dad packed a muscle car design with the childish bubbles. Or why he named it "C&C's Car Wash". Maybe he still clings onto that dream of both of us running the family business together. Not that I mind. I can take the time to decide my future.

If I even have a chance for one…

**$C$C$C$C$$C$C$C$C$  
**C&C's Car Wash  
**$C$C$C$C$$C$C$C$C$**

_Outside the town of Jasper, Nevada…_

"Cassie! Any customers yet?"

I whipped around to find my Dad pushing the motorcycle out of the garage. His rustled auburn hair was untidy and his prickly chin left unshaven. His grey shirt was rather worn out, just like his pants and boots. "No, Dad! I think all the Summer Hooligans left yesterday."

"Crud," He sighed, putting his helmet on. "I need to go restock our fridge. We're running low on cheese and meat, and the veggies ain't looking good. You mind watching the place for me?"

I returned a smug look. "Don't I always?"

The corner of his lips moved up. "No freebies ok. Not even to the good looking ones."

He sped off into the road ahead, disappearing into the horizon. I wiped the beads of sweat off my forehead. The Monday sun was glaring down upon me in the morning. If not for my sandals, the ground would surely roast my feet alive. I stared at the road's horizon for signs of customers. Sadly, only the empty road greeted me back with a passing ball of tumbleweed. My shoulders slumped and I went back to my rundown home. It was going to be another long boring day at the counter. I tapped the roof of the brick-red kennel, waking its sleeping resident. "Come on, Diego," I called him over.

The German Sheppard leapt out of his home, happily running over to my side. He barked in joy as I rubbed his furry back. "Good Boy," I smiled at him, rewarding his enthusiasm with a massage behind his ear.

My fingers were wrapped around the doorknob when I noticed something approaching from afar. A silhouette appeared from the opposite end of the road. I squinted at its form, making out little details. Then the sound of an engine alerted me.

It was a car. And not just any car.

My jaws slackened as the yellow and black Urbana 500 slowed to a stop in front of our Car Wash. You don't see lots of rich, muscle cars passing this area every day. Heck, this model looked as if it just drove out of its own commercial. Just when I thought my luck was running out. I walked over to the driver's window, unable to see anyone due to the tinted glass.

_Hmmm… Must be because of the sun today._ I figured, waving at the window for a response. But the driver didn't answer. _Hopefully he can hear me._

Regardless, I welcomed the customer with my best smile. "Hi, welcome to C&C's Car Wash. Would you like a cooling exterior wash or a full clean up with waxing?"

Again, there was no response.

"Sir? Did you hear me? If not, could you lower your window?"

Once again, the awkward silence greeted me. I was beginning to grow suspicious and instinctively reached out to tap on the window when the car suddenly produced a loud beep. I took a step back from the car, surprised. Diego sniffed the air and began to growl. He was hunched on all fours, baring his canine teeth.

"Diego, relax. It's only a customer." I assured.

Something about the muscle car obviously unsettled him and he began to bark non-stop. I quickly intervened. "Diego, STO-"

The next thing I knew the yellow and black Urbana 500 returned a series of loud beeps. Diego took it as a challenge and barked even louder. For the next five minutes, I watched in sheer astonishment as a dog and a car engaged in a shouting match.

"BEEP!"

"BARK!"

"BEEP! BWOOOP!"

"BARK! Bark! BARK!"

"BEEP BEEP BEEP! WHIRR!"

"BARK! BARK! BARK! BARK!"

"BEEP! BWOOOP! BEEP! BEEP!"

"BARK! BARK! BARK! BAAAAAAARK! BAAARRRRK!"

The sight was something – amusing even - but the noise grew annoying real fast. Eventually, I snapped.

"**BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!"**

The car and the dog instantly quiet down, a long hushed silence hung in the air. The car admitted two soft beeps in a sad tone, making me feel apologetic for yelling earlier. Diego however, was still growling at the car, showing no remorse for his actions. God that dog and his over-protective ways. Enough was enough.

"Diego."

Diego turned to my direction, innocently providing his undivided attention. I placed my arms on my hips, glaring sternly at him. "Sit." I ordered.

Sensing my disappointment, the German Sheppard obeyed and sat down. He emitted a long whimper as I squatted down, stretching my hand out to him. I gave him a stern look. "Paw."

Diego obediently brought his paw up and I shook it. A grin spread across my face and I ruffled the fur on his head. "Good Boy."

Diego panted in delight, happy with the treatment, unaware of the car watching our every move. Unnerved, I stood up and pointed to the Kennel. "Now go home and finish your meal. I'll work on the car, ok?"

Diego eyed the car and back to me, reluctant to leave. He whimpered, nudging closer to my leg. Crud, he even gave me the puppy eyes. Steeling myself through his powerful adorableness, I shook my head and pointed to his kennel. "Home, Diego. Now," I insisted.

Defeated, Diego lowered his head down and walked back to his kennel. Halfway to his home, he sent a warning glare at the yellow vehicle. I cleared my throat and pointed at the kennel once more, prompting the German Sheppard to drop the attitude and retire. Turning back to the yellow muscle car, I smiled wryly. "I know a dog's bark can be irritating but that doesn't mean you should return the favour."

The yellow car replied with three small apologetic beeps.

"Hey don't worry, its okay. I'm not angry with you," I assured the car with a smile. "I can't count the number of times my Dad lost his shit with Diego too."

The car returned a series of happy beeps. I laughed. "Okay. You still want that car wash? You can stay inside the vehicle if it makes you feel comfortable."

It beeped excitedly, revving its engine in delight. Heeding his wishes, I decided to wash only the outside. "Alright then, do you have a name?"

The radio from the vehicle came to life and playing an all too familiar DDR tune. A toothy smile spread across my face.

"Bumblebee. That's your name?"

The car confirmed with another beep. I chuckled. "That's a weird name. But it suits you well."

I signalled Bumblebee to park in one of the sheltered parking lots. Dad had fixed up the roof to prevent premature drying of car paint under sunlight. Once the equipment was set up, I brought the hose towards the car and grinned. "Are you ready?"

Bumblebee bwooped enthusiastically and I began spraying from the roof downwards. Cool water from the nozzle splashed all over the car, bathing it in cooling luxury. The muscle car released a long beep of content.

"Told you it would beat the heat," I yelled over the sound of water splashing all over the metal frame. Bumblebee was clearly enjoying the wash, beeping a melody like the car was singing in the shower.

_Cute._ I smiled to myself.

After the first wash, I turned the hose off, lifted the wipers away from the screen and double-checked the windows. With a heave, I brought the soap water, clean water, brushes and sponge over. "Alright, Bumblebee. Time for a bubble bath."

I grabbed the sponge, spreading the soap all over the car's roof, letting gravity assist in dripping the soap down the entire frame. Bumblebee chirped and beeped happily, delighted at being surrounded by the bubbles. As I scrubbed the mud off the tyres, a giggling beep escaped from the car. I paused at the funny sound. "What was that?" I asked.

Bumblebee beeped his horn once, signalling it was nothing. I shrugged and continued scrubbing. But as I resumed cleaning, another series of giggling beeps escaped from the car. I stopped in my tracks. The beep sounded very different; too quick for a standard car horn. Then, it hit me.

_Was the car feeling… ticklish?_

I stared at the car in wonder, trying to grasp the situation. It was ludicrous really. How can a car be alive?

Dismissing the sounds as mere imagination, I concentrated back to scrubbing and finally washing the soap off. Then, fate decided to be super cruel and create the most horrifying moment ever. Diego was usually a very well behaved dog. In fact, it was one of the reasons why Dad was cool with keeping him. But this time, Diego decided he was not going to let his humiliation from earlier slide. While I was busy spraying the soap off, the German Sheppard strolled down to one of the muscle car's hind wheels, lift one of his hind legs up and release the waterworks. Seconds only sunk in when I heard the familiar sound of trickling fluid and witnessed the shocking display.

"DIEGO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I yelled in horror.

This was the part where shit hit fan. Literally.

All of a sudden, the yellow and black muscle car reversed out of the parking lot and transformed. No, I'm not shitting you. It freakin' TRANSFORMED. Metal frames began to shift, wheels and mechanical parts moved in synchronization and finally formed a giant, towering yellow robot. Diego yelped and leapt away from the robot's feet in fear.

I dropped the sponge in shock. My legs were frozen on the spot, my jaw slackened. This would have been an awesome sci-fi movie moment, if it weren't for the fact that the gigantic robot before me was beeping furiously at my dog in an incoherent language. Diego barked in retaliation, standing between the titan and I. However, the tides changed when the armor on the robot's arms split apart, revealing two enormous canons aimed at the poor dog. Diego being the scared animal he was then… pissed himself, forming a puddle below his shaking form. Realising the danger we were in, I quickly leapt in between my dog and his imminent death.

"Bumblebee NO!" I yelled.

The yellow robot stared at me, questioning my actions with a series of clicks and beeps. Oh God, there was only so much I could take…

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm SO SORRY! Diego didn't mean it! Please don't kill him!" I begged, keeping Diego behind me. Bumblebee stared at me, then to the shivering dog and back to me.

"I won't tell anyone about your secret! I swear! Heck you don't even have to pay for the wash!"

Diego tugged at the hem of my shirt with his mouth, trying to pull me away, but I stood my ground. A gulp descended my throat. The words barely escaping my quivering lips.

"P-P-Please?"

Few minutes later, Bumblebee withdrew his cannons, his expression softened. I sighed in relief, falling to the ground in exhaustion. I narrowed my eyes at the worried dog. "No treats for a week."

Diego whimpered, nuzzling his nose against my cheek.

I sighed in defeat. "Fine. Five days."

The German Sheppard licked my cheek in gratitude and ran back to his kennel. I rose to my feet, dusting the sand off my shorts. I looked up to the giant robot. What was once a car now revealed itself to be a mechanical titan out of this world. It easily towered over me, just by bending down on one knee and now it was staring at me with curious blue eyes. I gulped nervously.

"You're not from around here, aren't you?"

Bumblebee nodded with a beep, making gestures of something crashing down to earth before pointing to the sky.

"You're from outer space? Like an alien?"

Bumblebee nodded again, beeping a confirmation. I stared at the yellow titan in awe. My legs shook in excitement. The whole scene almost felt surreal. Like a dream.

_Wait, is this… all a dream? _

I pinched my cheeks hard, only to wince at the pain.

_Nope. Definitely real._

Bumblebee questioned my actions with a series of confused beeps. I shook my head, assuring him that I was still sane.

"And here I thought you were just the best looking Urbana 500 I ever seen." I remarked in between laughs.

Bumblebee's chest puffed out, feeling proud of his chosen form. As I chuckled to myself, I didn't realise the robot staring at me up and down. The blue glow in his eyes whirred, focusing on me in intrigue. Suddenly, I began to feel self-conscious.

_Maybe it's his first time interacting with a human up close?_

I began to imagine Bumblebee attempting to interact with other humans. The images were unpleasant: Crowds running amok in the other direction - screaming and flapping their arms like petrified chickens, snapping photos and videos for Facebook or driving off road into a signpost. I shuddered. The Government would unleash an army of tanks to shoot the poor robot down.

_That's an awfully lonely life to live..._

Turning to the curious robot, I gingerly offered my hand to him, flashing a small smile.

"My name is Cassidy. Cassidy Carter. Nice to meet you!"

Bumblebee's eyes glowed brighter, bwooping happily as he offered his index finger for us to shake hands. I swear if he continued behaving like this I am going to get diabetes. Recalling the little incident earlier, I cleared my throat. "Erm, if you want, I can wash your tyres for you again. Best not to get anything in there rusty."

Bumblebee released another series of beeps, pointing to the sign flashing our service prices. I chuckled.

"Don't worry, it's on the house. Take it as an apology gift."

Bumblebee punched the air in joy and quickly transformed. I grabbed the hose and buckets, washing the tyres again. The car released a small vent of air, at ease with the scrubbing. After spraying the tyre cleaner solution, I soaked the bristled brush and scrubbed the affected tyre. Cleaning the crevice between the wheel and the metal frame, my ears perked at the sound around the corner. This time, the giggling beeps did not go unnoticed.

I grinned cheekily. "So you are ticklish eh?"

"BEEP beep BWOOP!" Bumblebee defensively denied. But it was far too late.

I brushed the wheels faster, across the rubber and the crevices. The car shook and Bumblebee soon fell into a fit of giggling beeps, laughing uncontrollably at the tickle torture. My wicked grin grew wider. "Haha, I found your weak spot!"

Bumblebee's beeps ascended to a higher pitch, unable to control the fits suffering at the tickling sensation. Once the scrubbing was over, Bumblebee's beeps died down, revving his engines in a huff. I laughed. He was like an adorable toddler. Unable to wipe the mischievous grin off my face, I patted his wheel. "Sorry, couldn't resist."

After washing the soap off his tyres, I turned around to get the microfiber cloth. The shifting of gears and metal from behind alerted me and I whipped around just in time, to find Bumblebee reaching towards me with his right hand. I was about back away and ask what he was up to, when his index finger and thumb dove for my sides and started tickling me. For the next ten minutes, I was rolling on the ground in laughter under Bumblebee's tickle torture. Tears were already leaking out of my eyes as Bumblebee's eyes glowed with a mischievous glint.

"Okay – Hahahahaha- I sur– Hahaha – I surrender! You win! Hahahahaa! You win!" I laughed.

Satisfied with my surrender, Bumblebee pulled his fingers away and I gasped for air on the ground. I pouted at the robot who replied with a waving finger and two cheeky beeps.

_Payback - that's what he probably meant._

Before he left, I gave him a quick dry and wax treatment, making sure every inch of him was sparkly clean and finished with a new layer of wax. He seemed quite comfortable as I wiped the door's smooth surface. However, if I went anywhere near the car hood or the trunk, their metallic surfaces would heat up. I almost scald myself trying to re-apply the wax. A strange reaction but nothing too serious. Once everything was done, Bumblebee drove around the porch in circles – beeping giddily in delight. Noticing it was getting late, I went to bid Bumblebee farewell.

"Have a safe trip ok?" I told him.

Bumblebee beeped sadly, moving the car an inch forward - almost as if he did not want to go. I patted the car's hood, smiling. "Don't worry, Bumblebee. You can always come back for a wash. As long as my Dad's not around," I winked at him. "It will be our little secret."

Bumblebee chirped with glee, happily sending a farewell beep before speeding off into the road. Somehow I had a feeling this would be the beginning of a wonderful friendship.

**$C$C$C$C$$C$C$C$C$  
**Base of Team Prime  
**$C$C$C$C$$C$C$C$C$**

"Hey, has Bumblebee been acting weird lately?"

Bulkhead jerked a thumb to the scout at the back. He was sitting in a corner, staring at the ceiling in a daze. The medic glanced at the mechs briefly, before returning back to repairing broken equipment. "A little quiet, yes. Maybe he's just bored after sending Raf home."

"Errr, I don't know. He's been staring at the ceiling for a while. And he's got that weird look on his face."

Ratchet groaned. "Well why don't you go ask him, then?"

Bulkhead nodded and went over to his friend. "Hey Bee! What's up?"

The yellow scout ignored him, sighing a soft thrill to the ceiling. Bulkhead yelled louder. "HEY BEE!"

Bumblebee jumped, startled by the outburst. His optical ridges rose slightly, beeping in bewilderment.

"I did. But your processor was in la-la land," Bulkhead paused. "Did you waxed yourself recently?"

Bumblebee froze with a surprised whirr, questioning Bulkhead with a suspicious look.

"Your armor. It's got that new shine to it."

Bumblebee mentally kicked himself, trying to think of a good excuse. Bulkhead scratched his chin, optics surveying the shiny armor. "Not bad though," He complimented. "Where did you get your wax from, Bee?"

Recalling the supplier, the scout's faceplate bloomed streaks of red. Bumblebee quickly lowered his gaze to the floor in embarrassment. He began to twiddle with his fingers, beeping softly to himself. Bulkhead looked at him, rather worried of his behaviour.

"Seriously, Bee. Did something happen while you were out patrolling today? Usually you would be playing video games or training by now. What gives?"

Bumblebee's head darted around, watching Ratchet at work. When the coast was clear, he motioned Bulkhead closer. Curious, the large, green mech sat next to the scout. Bumblebee leaned towards his hearing sensor, whispering a message comprised of soft clicks, beeps and whirrs. At a certain beep, Bulkhead's optics widened in surprise.

"YOU DID WHAT?"

Ratchet dropped his wrench in shock, shooting a glare at the duo. Bumblebee and Bulkhead lowered their heads in guilt – the latter mouthing an apology - before the medic grumbled and returned to work. Bulkhead grabbed the scout's shoulder, turning their backs to face the wall.

"Why did you even go to a Car Wash, Bee?" He whispered, concerned for his friend.

Bumblebee explained, beeping in an embarrassed tone. Bulkhead rubbed his chin, pondering. "Well it is convenient… and we save energon… but you could always get cleaned up back in base."

Bumblebee rubbed the back of his helm nervously.

"But seriously…" Bulkhead narrowed his optics at the scout before his face broke out into a humorous expression. "… A dog lubricated on your wheel _after_ your wash?"

Bumblebee stomped his pede, crossing his arms in frustration. The scout was embarrassed enough recalling the event. Bulkhead chuckled, scratching the back of his helm. "Okay, I guess I'll get mad too. But why did you trust that human with our secret?"

At that point, Bumblebee was struggling for the right words. Bulkhead stared at his friend in astonishment, blinking his optics.

"Oh?"

In mid-beep, Bumblebee's faceplates began to heat up. An obvious blush crept its way onto the yellow Mech's face.

"Ooh?"

After a long silence, Bumblebee reluctantly unveiled the truth – beeping, bwooping and whirring in a louder and noticeably higher pitch. Until finally, he threw his arms in the air and hid his head behind his arms in embarrassment. Bulkhead simply stared at the scout for a long five minutes; optics wide and jaw slackened before the answer finally hit him.

"OooooooOOoooh."

Bumblebee nodded, steam threatening to rise from his circuits. Bulkhead face-palmed himself.

"Geez, Bee. If she knows about us, the Cons will come after her."

Bumblebee concurred with a beep. Bulkhead stood up.

"We gotta tell Optimus. At least bring her back to base… or something."

Bumblebee grabbed the mech's shoulder, beeping frantically at Bulkhead.

"Relax Bee, I won't tell him about your…"

"Tell me, what?"

Both bots spun around to discover Arcee and Optimus standing behind them. Their leader's optics lowered upon the two bots solemnly, his hands placed on his hips. Bumblebee bleakly beeped.

"I know, Bee. We're scrapped." Bulkhead muttered.

* * *

**$C$C$C$C$$C$C$C$C$**

CMXC: And that's all for the first episode! Sigh, really love Bumblebee's adorableness in here, don't you?

Cassidy: Yeah, he was real cute then. But you know I just thought of something.

CMXC: What's that?

Cassidy: Why didn't you mention before that there's a whole group of them hiding around our home the whole time?!

Cassidy: (Pauses) Oh crap.

Cassidy: Well?

CMXC: Ermmm, hey its that Diego chasing the postman?

Cassidy: What?! Aw man, not again! (Runs off)

CMXC: Hehehe… No spoilers for you now! Readers, do review and fave for the next chapter! I hope you enjoy the fanfic so far. And remember! No flames! :D


	2. The Intriguing Humankind

**Shenanigans of a Wash Counsellor**

CMXC: Hi Everyone! Its only one chapter and we already have 50 views! Thank you guys so much for taking the time to read, review, follow and fav this fanfic! So for this chapter, I'm bringing in our lovable scout - Bumblebee!

Bumblebee: Beep BEEP! (Happily waving to the readers)

CMXC: So Bumblebee how did you find our last chapter?

Bumblebee: (Froze in mid-wave, face blushing scarlet) Beeeeeeeeeeep beep whirr BEEP! (Embarrassed, while covering face with hands.)

CMXC: Aww, there, there. (Pats Bumblebee's shoulder) You'll be fine. Before we continue do you mind doing the disclaimer.

Bumblebee: Beep Bwoop Beep! BEEP beep beep beep whirr beep beepbeeep BEEPBEEPBWOOP beep beep whirr. Beep beepwhirr click bwoop beep BWOOPBEEP – BEEPbeepbeeep Bwoopbop. Bwoop beep beepbeep whirr beep bwoop Bweepbwoop.

CMXC: Thanks Bee! (Mutters to audience) Just in case you guys didn't catch that: CMXC does not own anything from the TFP franchise and series. She only owns her OC – Cassidy Carter. Flames will be fed to Grimlock.

Bumblebee: (Enthusiastically) Bwop bweep beep bwop beep BEEP!

CMXC: Oh of course, we must thank our reviewers too! Special Thanks to our first Reviewers:** moonshadow2012, Waterfront, Drean'sRealm & Guest reviewers **for taking the time to review, fav and follow my fanfic! :D

Bumblebee: (Cocks head to side) Bwop Bwoop bwop beep Bweep whirr?

CMXC: Don't worry. Since I can't PM the Guest Reviewers, I'll be writing my replies here.

**Reply to the Guests Reviewers:  
** Guest (7/25/13): Thanks for the review and glad you enjoy the story! For your question, haha, I think its quite obvious but I encourage you to read on to find out! ;D

a (7/25/13): Hahaha, oh yes, what's plans I shall have for him when they meet. XD

Bumblebee: Bwop Beep BEEP bwoop whirr BWOP Bweep!

CMXC: Well you heard the Scout! Onto the story! (Thinks) _'Before I die of his overloading cuteness.'_

* * *

**$C$C$C$C$$C$C$C$C$**

**Shenanigan #2: ****The Intriguing Humankind**  


Ever since I met Bumblebee, the word "Boredom" no longer exists. The yellow muscle car drops by the Car Wash almost everyday. Sometimes he would stay until sunset, other times he would visit in the dead of the night and tap on my bedroom window as quietly as he could. I remembered the first night he snuck over, he tapped on my Dad's bedroom window by mistake. Had I not noticed his approaching form while getting a glass of milk, Bumblebee would face interrogations by a paranoid middle-aged man and his potato gun prototype. Not that he would be able to do much damage with it. The explanations on the other hand would have catastrophic results. Luckily, my Dad was a heavy sleeper.

Despite the danger of our secret, I enjoyed Bumblebee's company. He told me stories of his old home – usually ending in a game of charades until he used the radio or I borrowed my Dad's laptop to activate Google as a last resort. It was frustrating at first, but I assured him that with patience, we would pull through. Time to time, Bumblebee would pour his concerns to me during a wash or a simple chat. I lent my ears to his woes and joys, slowly getting used to his way of speech and gestures. Bumblebee was quite overjoyed when I managed to understand a new series of beeps. He literally picked me up and held me in the air, prancing around the porch. Who knew that one little effort could make him so happy?

But sometimes, I wondered why he wouldn't tell me his reasons when he needs to urgently leave out of the blue. I brought the subject up once, but all it did was encourage Bumblebee's suspicious behaviour. Then there were those weird glances I get from him once in awhile. Seriously, what is he up to?

**$C$C$C$C$$C$C$C$C$  
**Town in Jasper, Nevada  
**$C$C$C$C$$C$C$C$C$**

"Here's your double turkey bacon burger, a double cheeseburger, fries and two cokes." The Drive-Through server repeated my order, handing the goods with a smile. "Enjoy."

"Thanks Jack." I accepted the bag with gratitude, putting it in my backpack. "So how's your vacation going?"

He shrugged. "Ah the usual. You?"

"Meh. Just working at my Dad's Car Wash."

_And hanging out with a giant alien robot who has the boundless energy of a puppy._

Jack Darby was one of my juniors from school. We became friends while looking for part-time jobs together. Despite what others said, he was a decent guy. Unlike a certain jock who thinks the whole world revolved around him.

"You ok there, Cassidy?"

"Hm?" I turned to a concerned Jack. "Yeah I'm fine. Just a little tired. Dad's been working on another weird invention last night." I grumbled, massaging the skin under my brow. "What I get for sleeping next to the garage."

"Really? Cuz I know customers can be quite a handful. Especially during summer vacation," He smirked.

_Oh if only you knew..._ I smiled wryly. "I gotta go, Jack. Say 'Hi' to your Mum for me."

"Got it. See ya!" Jack waved and I drove off in my Dad's motorbike. Passing by the car park, I noticed a blue motorcycle and its driver looking at my direction. Her gaze remained unwavering behind the helmet, even after I left KO Burgers.

_Ok that was… Creepy…_ I shuddered, focusing on my next destination.

D-Scape Rentals was the best place to find the most decent (and cheapest) collection of rental movies. As luck had it, today was movie night and Dad was insistent on getting a Sci-Fi blockbuster. After parking the motorbike opposite a rather large green SUV, I entered the store.

"Cassie!"

I turned to the right to meet a Japanese girl in spunky clothes. I recognised her as the exchange student and one of Jack's friends.

"Miko? What are you doing here?" I asked.

Miko greeted me with a high-five, flashing a grin. "Just looking for a good horror movie to recommend to a friend. Any suggestions?"

"Hmm is your friend squeamish about anything?"

"Erm small critters…"

I stared at her with a raised brow. Miko shrugged.

"And maybe small places." She added.

I scanned the shelves, picking a DVD from the lot and handing it over to her. "Try the Swarm. Not too many cheesy effects and good jump-scares in the dark."

Miko accepted it with a wicked grin. "Thanks. Now I can head back and prep the popcorn."

Just then my phone rang in my pocket. I whipped it out, giving an apologetic smile to Miko before answering the call. "Hello?"

[Is this Cassidy Carter?] An unknown male voice greeted me.

Suspicious, I moved to another shelf. "Yes, who is this?"

[My name is Agent Fowler from the FBI.] The voice introduced himself sternly. It oozed of authority. One thing I'm too familiar with. ["I need to speak with you regarding a case I'm investigating."]

My shoulders slumped, a groan escaping my throat. "If this is about the explosion of my family's old workplace, I'm afraid it's a little too late to re-open investigations."

[Actually I'm referring to a more _recent_ case.]

My shoulders tensed immediately.

[Will you be free to meet later in the evening?] The voice enquired.

My mind flustered in panic. Had the Government caught news of Bumblebee's existence already?

[Ms Carter?]

_What the hell am I going to do? I don't want him to end up as a lab rat in some secret government base!_

[Hello? Are you still there?]

_But wait a second. How the heck did he get my number? The Government can't possibly have my number! Wait. This is really fishy. In fact, I'm getting a sense of __Déjà vu here. ARGH! Now I remember!_

[Hello?]

I gritted my teeth. "Vince, is that you?"

[What?]

"Don't play dumb with me. You prank called me like this before two weeks ago! Except you pretended to be the traffic police who arrested my Dad for drunk-driving!" I seethed in anger.

[Ms Carter! You're mistaken!] The voice tried to reason.

"No, you listen to _ME_, you piece of shit. If you dare call me again, I will personally hunt you down, shove a stick up your ass, kill your chances of fatherhood, lock you in your own car and set it on fire! Do I make myself_ clear_?" My words were laced with venom, fitting the grim expression on my face.

A long awkward silence hung in the air, prompting me to continue. "And don't even think about using this call as blackmail, I still have that video of you doing the drunken solo of 'Hammer Time' and it ain't pretty."

[No, Ms Carter! wai-]

I hung up, muttering a curse under my breath. A tap on my shoulder forced me to spin around, meeting the worried eyes of Miko and a little bespectacled boy.

"What was that about?" She asked.

"Ah, just another prank call from Vince. I swear that idiot needs a life," I grumbled, averting my attention to the young kid. I smiled. "Haven't seen you in a long time, Raf. Working hard and playing hard?"

"Yup! I'm just passing by from the game store next door," The brown-haired boy said, earning a surprised look from Miko. "You guys know each other?"

"Cassidy used to… baby-sit me and my siblings when I was younger. We played video games and did our homework together," He explained, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "So how's your new job?"

"I'm washing cars under the hot summer sun everyday. What do you think?" I joked sarcastically.

Raf smiled in amusement. "You haven't changed at all."

"Hey, hey! What kind of stupid joke did Vince try to pull this time?" Miko butted in.

I shook my head in dismay. "You won't believe it but… he actually tried to pose as the FBI."

Both Miko and Raf stared at me in shock. "Seriously?" Miko exasperated.

"Yeah. He even coined up a fake name - Agent Fowler. Pfft, more like Agent Foul-Mannered."

Miko and Raf exchanged glances for a moment before the former burst into laughter. Raf had a nervous expression as I narrowed my eyes at them in suspicion. "What' so funny?"

"N-Nothing, its just…" Miko laughed, clutching her stomach. "What did you say then?"

"Let's just say… I threatened to murder him with his car and probably destroying his dignity as a man." A dark smirk crossed my face. "Physically and mentally."

By then, Miko dropped down to the floor, rolling and laughing non-stop. Even Raf couldn't help but stifle a small laugh.

"Oh my GOD! Cassie you're killing me here!" She exclaimed in between laughs, wiping tears from her eyes.

A bemused smile settled on my lips as I went to pay for the DVDs at the cashier. While Miko calmed down, Raf approached me, adjusting his glasses. "Hey Cassidy, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"Well you see, I have this friend of mine who's been acting a little weird lately and…"

All of Raf's words were tuned out when I spotted the uncanny shade of yellow and black outside. In my panic, I bolted to the door, catching Raf and Miko off guard. "Sorry guys! I… I gotta go! My lunch break is almost over!"

Leaving the store, I found the yellow and black muscle car, parked RIGHT next to my motorbike.

"Bumblebee? What are you doing here?" I asked.

Bumblebee simply beeped in delight, happy to see me.

"But how did you…" I face palmed myself. He must have drove around town when he couldn't find me at the car wash. The town was not too big to begin with, but still...

"Ah, never mind. Let's just head back to the Car Wash."

"Hey Carter!"

_Oh son of a…_

Speak of the devil, and he shall appear. That was how I described the grinning Vince behind me. I shot a glare in his direction.

"I have no time to deal with your bullshit, Vince," I hissed, storming towards the motorbike.

Unfortunately, a sudden pressure around my arm halted me in my steps. The ginger haired boy smirked at me. "Now, come on. Is that any way to treat a friend?"

I shook Vince's hand off, glaring at him. "First of all, you're NOT my friend. Second of all, did you not learn anything from your failed prank call earlier? Or are you seriously asking for a stick shoved up your ass?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, babe. But I must admit, you look cute when you get angry. You know, for someone who's _dirt _poor."

Bumblebee's engines began revving in anger. Vince eyed the muscle car in suspicion. "Who's that?"

"That's an Urbana 500 Muscle Car."

"I know that! I'm talking about the driver," He scoffed, narrowing his eyes at Bumblebee. "The paintjob looks familiar… like the one Darby drove."

_Jack?_

I stepped in front of Bumblebee protectively, crossing my arms. This wasn't the time for more questions. "You shouldn't be snooping on other people's cars, Vince. Won't want the cops to get the wrong idea."

Vince laughed. "Whatever. Only a loser would drive a pedal car."

Judging from Bumblebee revving his engines angrily, I was not the only one who was pissed. Vince however, smirked cockily and walked over to the muscle car. "What's the matter, _jealous_?"

If there was a word to describe an emotion fiercer than anger, that would be what Bumblebee was feeling right now. Spurred by Vince's words, Bumblebee drove an inch forward, forcing the jock to fall backwards onto the concrete, landing on his butt. I stifled a laugh at the idiot's ungraceful fall as he quickly rose to his feet, dusting the dust off his jeans. He put his arm around my shoulder, directing me to face the opposite side of the road.

"Vince, knock it off," I argued.

"Come on, Cass. With me, you get to ride in a much sweeter ride." Vince jerked a thumb at his black sports car with flaming red patterns. "Unlike your old pop's bike or that_ pedal_ car."

I shoved Vince's arm off me, crossing my arms. "For what its worth, my dad's motorbike lasted me for years. And I can assure you that _'pedal car'_ has a way better engine horsepower, drifting, speed and a cooler paint job. Unlike your toy cars for show," I stated in a matter-of-face, smirking cheekily. "And no, I'm not saying this because I hate you. You just don't stand a chance against the badass _muscle car_ behind me."

Vince opened his mouth to retort, but decided against it and shut his trap. I could hear Bumblebee chuckling behind me. The ginger-haired jock turned back to the store with a sulk. "Whatever! You and your friend can take a joyride with that _Pedal car_ for all I care!" He stormed off, muttering lowly. "What's so good about you and that stupid car…"

All of a sudden, Bumblebee drove further down the road. I held my breath as smoke gathered from the screeching of tires. Vince coughed. "What did I tell ya? Losers can't handle my awesomeness."

_I won't be so sure about that…_

Soon, Bumblebee made a U-turn, driving back up the other side of the road. I eyed the car curiously, wondering what he was up to. "What's he doing?" Vince wondered out loud.

When Bumblebee neared Vince's car and slowed down, my instinct told me of his nefarious plan. And it wasn't pretty. The screeching sound of his side mirror against metal pierced the silence. I winced, covering my ears at the painful noise while Vince gaped in horror of his car being scratched. After Bumblebee left a nice, long line across Vince's ride, Bumblebee returned to my side, content with his work.

"MY CAAAAAR!" He exclaimed in terror, running to his car.

"That's what you get for being an ass!" I laughed. While Vince remained occupied, I patted Bumblebee's hood. "You didn't have to do that, you know. I would have kicked him below the belt for all the stuff he said to you."

Bumblebee huffed a vent of air, stubbornly insisting that what he did was right. I giggled, rubbing his hood with a smile. "Thanks though."

The yellow muscle car beeped in glee, happy with the reward. I returned to the motorbike, putting on my helmet. "Come on, if you reach the Car Wash first, I'll give you a nice, long bubble bath."

Bumblebee eagerly agreed, but was stopped by the sudden blare of a horn. I eyed the green SUV from the other side suspiciously. Bumblebee's soft beep brought my attention back to the retreating car. A sad smile formed on my lips. "Not today, huh?"

Bumblebee beeped an apology and I put my helmet on. "No worries, I gotta rush back for lunch anyway. See you around, Bumblebee."

Wasting no time, I drove back to the car wash.

**$C$C$C$C$$C$C$C$C$  
**Outside Town**  
$C$C$C$C$$C$C$C$C$**

[She's approaching your coordinates. Are you certain this is a wise idea?]

The red and blue truck watched the few passing cars outside the town. "She knows too much about us. With the Decepticons around, we need to brief her on the situation," The truck explained.

[Yes but still-]

"I know. But we were partially responsible for her predicament after all. We must not ignore our responsibilities, old friend."

The voice on the other line sighed. "I hope you're right, Optimus. For our sakes."

"I know." The truck slowly drove back into the road, trailing after the passing black motorcycle.

**$C$C$C$C$$C$C$C$C$  
**Base of Team Prime**  
$C$C$C$C$$C$C$C$C$**

Ratchet ended the transmission, just in time to greet the arriving vehicles. After the humans left their guardians' forms, the Autobots transformed into a blue, slender femme, a green enormous mech and an infuriated yellow mech. Bumblebee stormed forward, beeping furiously with an exasperated Bulkhead following behind.

"For the last time, Bee, I'm sorry! But we're not supposed to interfere. Optimus's orders!"

Bumblebee retorted back with another series of clicks and beeps, crossing his arms with a sulk. Bulkhead held his head with a groan. Ratchet turned to Arcee for answers. "Seems Bulkhead forced Bumblebee to lose his chance with a date," She revealed.

In a panic, Bumblebee rushed to Arcee, trying to stop her from revealing any more. Ratchet raised a brow. "I don't recall having another femme around."

"That's because she's a human."

Ratchet stared at the flustered Bumblebee incredulously. Then he frowned. "A HUMAN? Bumblebee have you lost your processor?" He raged.

Bumblebee's brows furrowed. He started beeping his defense. Arcee placed a servo on the medic's shoulder. "Ratchet, Bumblebee is a young mech. He would face this phase eventually. The war didn't leave him much time to socialise with femmes," Arcee solemnly added. "Not that there are many left after the war."

Ratchet sighed in reluctant agreement. The war had taken its toll on their race. He looked at the crestfallen scout in the corner. Bumblebee already lost his voice, making socialising (let alone with femmes) tough. To be honest, he was glad that the human Bumblebee met took time to engage a conversation. Very few femmes would notice Bumblebee and his shyness was not helping. But a Human and a Cybertronian in a relationship? As if the biological differences were not enough to handle!

But if this female would make Bumblebee happy… Maybe, just maybe…

Miko bounced up and down at her green guardian. "So Bulkhead who is this girl, Bumblebee's got a mega crush on?"

Bumblebee's optics went wide, shaking his head at Bulkhead to keep his mouth shut. But Miko would not let silence slide as an answer and began her endless pestering.

"Oh come on! Not even a hint?" Miko begged with puppy eyes and the biggest smile.

"Errrr…"

"BEEP! BWOOPWHIRR! BEEP BWOOP!" Bumblebee crossed his arms into an 'X' shape, shaking his head fervently. Poor Bulkhead felt his processor at his breaking point.

"Errrrrrrrrrrrrmmmmm…"

Jack and Arcee watched in amusement as Bulkhead was torn between a pleading scout and a persistent Japanese girl. "I think I have an idea," Jack said.

Miko stopped jumping and quickly turned to the dark-haired, lanky boy. "Spill! Now!"

Bumblebee rushed towards Jack, only to be held back by Arcee. She gave him the 'She'll eventually find out' look, earning a look of defeat on the scout's face.

"You know her too, Miko," Jack added. "In fact, Optimus is on her way to pick her up."

Surprise was slowly replaced by a wicked grin and Miko Nakadai started squealing non-stop. Bumblebee watched in horror as Miko started singing a chant – one well known for human couples. "Cassidy and Bumblebee sitting on a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Won't the tree break with Bumblebee's weight?" Bulkhead asked.

"Don't ruin the moment, Bulk!" Miko ran up to Bumblebee, her eyes sparkling with excitement. "So how long have you guys been at it? Did you tell her how you feel?"

The pupils in Bumblebee's optics shrunk. His face grew beetroot red to the point steam was rising from his circuits. As Bumblebee retreated to a corner, Miko turned to the others. "I take that as a 'No'?"

"Bumblebee's just got to know her, Miko. He's kinda nervous about approaching her," Raf said.

"Yeah, he looks ready to boil an egg over there." Jack remarked, staring at the steam rising from Bumblebee's helm.

"What I'm worried about is if the girl shows the same interest in him," Arcee sighed, catching the scout's attention.

"Oh come on, this is Bee, we are talking about! What's there not to love?" Bulkhead enthusiastically smashed his fist on the table, crushing a wrench.

"BULKHEAD! I NEEDED THAT!" Ratchet yelled.

"Actually, I have an idea." Raf brought his phone out and dialled an unknown number. Lifting the phone to his ear, the others gathered around and watched in anticipation. Raf smiled when the other line picked up.

"Hello, Cassidy?"

Bumblebee immediately shot up from his spot and ran over to the group. The others watched in surprise as Raf continued. "Yeah, its about the question I wanted to ask you earlier."

Raf covered the microphone, whispering to the crowd. "She's parking her motorbike by the side. When I put the phone on speaker, remain quiet. Ok?"

Everyone nodded. Bumblebee whistled a question to the boy, asking what he was planning.

"You'll see," Raf smiled, and brought the phone back up. "Hello? Yeah that question back at the store." Raf briefly glanced at Bumblebee before he added, "This friend of mine who's been acting weird lately… I think he's got a crush on someone."

Bumblebee almost exploded. His jittery beeps were muffled by Bulkhead's hand over his mouthplate.

"He's been in a daze lately, not like his usual self. He also gets really nervous yet happy whenever she appears."

It took the combined efforts of Arcee and Bulkhead to hold Bumblebee down against the wall. The scout was dying of embarrassment. Miko held back her laughs while all Jack could do was show a look of pity at the yellow mech.

"So do you have any advice?" Raf asked, then proceeded to put the phone on speaker. Everyone grouped together, staring at the phone in anticipation.

[Well, if your friend is serious about this girl, I think he should just confess to her. Tell her how he feels about her. No need to be anything extravagant.] Cassidy said.

Miko and Bulkhead snickered while Bumblebee began banging his helm against the wall. He was practically wishing he could crawl into a hole and hide.

[However…] Everyone paused as Cassidy began. [I think he should get to know the girl first. It's not good to jump into a relationship without getting to know her. You never know a person's true self unless you understand him or her well.]

Raf watched as Bumblebee calmed down, intently listening to Cassidy's words.

[Besides, a relationship won't work if you can't accept that person's strengths and flaws. I would recommend starting off as friends, then let him work his way up to see if they have anything in common. Be patient and understanding; remember not to jump the gun. If your friend decides to confess, he must respect the girl's decision. No grudges whatever the consequence.] She sincerely advised. [And Raf?]

"Yeah?" Raf answered.

[Tell your friend not to worry. If that girl likes him, she would love him regardless of his weaknesses and accept him whole-heartedly. Be it size, interests, fears and insecurities. Because that's what the other half is for - to support and accept him when he's at his lowest, and love him for his true self. Does that help?]

Raf glanced at Bumblebee whose optics were focused on the phone as if he was in a trance. "Yup, thanks Cassidy!"

[No prob. Anyways I gotta go.]

Raf was about to end the call when Arcee quietly reminded him of her question. "Oh wait!"

[Hm?]

"Erm… this is a little sudden but… are you interested in anyone at the moment?" Raf nervously asked.

Awkward silence wafted around the atmosphere. Bumblebee was now reduced to a jelly-like mess, his legs trembled under the silent weight.

[Rafael Esquivel, what are you trying to get at?] Cassidy questioned.

"N-No its not like that! Its just you seemed to know how to handle these situations well. So I was just wondering…" Raf lied, earning a thumbs-up from Miko.

[Hmm, not really at the moment. I just happen to see it too many times in life.]

Bumblebee's shoulders and door wings slumped in disappointment. Noticing his lack of resistance, Bulkhead and Arcee released him, watching as he began trudged towards his corner.

[But I did meet this interesting guy recently.]

The scout's door wings shot up in surprise, and he whipped around at the phone.

[He's cheerful, funny and quirky. If he's not paid attention to for a minute, he gets frustrated. Sometimes I wonder where he gets all his energy from...] She chuckled.

With a grin, Bulkhead jabbed his elbow a few times at Bumblebee's side, earning a painful jab back at his side. An amused smile crept on Arcee's face.

[He's a sweet guy, but I noticed he's quite worried about his flaws too. Honestly, I think he tries to prove himself too much. But then that plus his cheerful side is what makes him so loveable.]

Shades of red bloomed across Bumblebee's face. His spark beat faster against his chest. All he could do was stand in shock as Cassidy rambled genuine, sweet words on and on. Raf smiled to himself. "He must be quite a friend."

[Yeah. My day is never boring with him.]

Bumblebee's spark stopped and his legs almost gave way. Thankfully, Bulkhead caught him on time. The scout wondered to Primus if he had joined the well of the Allspark, his soft beeps grew faint from happiness. After Raf ended the call with Cassidy, Miko and Bulkhead began teasing a bashful Bumblebee who was drifting between La-la Land and reality. Even Ratchet turned away from his work to see what the commotion was about.

"Well all we have to do is wait for Optimus to pick her up and bring her to base!" Miko cheerfully announced.

Bumblebee clicked excitedly at Miko. Jack however, had a solemn expression.

"I hate to burst your bubble, but if Bumblebee had been keeping his missions and Team Prime status as a secret, won't Cassidy think of Optimus as an enemy?"

The Autobots stared at each other for a few minutes before Ratchet interrupted. "If she had seen Bumblebee, she would be fine. Besides Optimus would be approaching her as a customer. It should give him a non-intimidating appearance."

"Or she would get pissed when she finds out Bumblebee actually kept secrets from her," Jack added.

At that, Bumblebee began to tremble nervously, beeping in a worried tone.

"Jack!" Miko yelled.

Jack held his hands up in defense. "Ok, ok I'm sorry!"

Raf turned to the worried scout, patting his pede. "Don't worry, Bee. As long as you explain to her, she'll understand."

"Yeah! The big boss bot's got it covered," Miko grinned. "How bad can it be?"

**$C$C$C$C$$C$C$C$C$**

* * *

CMXC: And that's all for Episode 2! I hope you guys enjoy it! What do you think, Bee? Bee?

Bumblebee: (In a daze)

CMXC: (Waves giant signboard in front of Bumblebee) HEEEEELLLLLLLLLOOOO?

Bumblebee: (Still in a daze)

CMXC: BEE WAKE UP!

Bumblebee: (Shots up from seat, turns to author) Beep? Beep Bwoop whirr Beep?

CMXC: That bad, huh?

Bumblebee: (Cocks his head to the side) Beep?

CMXC: Ok Readers! Don't forget to leave a review! Say 'Goodbye' to the fans, Bee!

Bumblebee: (Waves servo cutely) Beep Beep!

CMXC: See you on the next chapter! :D


	3. The Unfortunate Counsellor

**Shenanigans of a Wash Counsellor**

CMXC: Hi Everyone! We are on our third episode and with 306 views! Thank you guys so much for taking the time to read, review, follow and fav this fanfic! So for this chapter, I'm bringing in the humans - Raf, Jack and Miko!

Raf: Hi!

Jack: Hey there.

Miko: What's up?

CMXC: So what do you guys think of the story so far?

Jack: I still can't believe you got Bee to make Vince's life hell. (Checks out pic of Vince and his ruined car and grins) But it was so worth it.

Miko: I liked the part when Cassidy got that prank call and Bee going nuts over her. (Grins) Priceless.

Raf: Me too. Speaking of Bee and Cassidy, did you check the reviews recently?

CMXC: I did. After posting Episode 2… (Tears of joy) nothing could express my feels when I found my inbox swarmed with notifications and reviews from happy readers.

Miko: Woah, how many are we talking about?

Raf: She lost count after 20.

CMXC: Nothing beats waking up in the morning to find positive reviews! (Tears of joy flood the room) The FEELS!

Jack: (Hands her a tissue and a bucket) Looks like you're not so bad a writer.

CMXC: (Accepts tissue and blows) Thanks guys. Now let's get back to business. (Grins)

Raf: Got it. CMXC does not own anything from the TFP franchise and series. She only owns her OC – Cassidy Carter. Flames will be fed to Grimlock.

Miko: Whoa whoa whoa! Since when did the author get a giant, fire-breathing T-Rex?

CMXC: Miko. Focus.

Miko: Right, right. (Clears throat) We'll like to thank our rocking reviewers for the last chapter! **Sympathy for the Lost Love, AllSpark Princess, Waterfront, galaxypa, Twackycat, Tinyterror, SoubndwaveFan, moonshadow2012, Dream'sRealm, Autobot-Fangirl0203, Shadow Dragon1229 & Koontzykinz **for taking the time to review, fav and follow this fanfic! :D

Jack: Since CMXC can't PM the Guest Reviewers and those with PM disabled, she'll be writing her replies here. For those who reviewed, rest assured, CMXC will send a personal PM as thanks.

**Replies to Guest Reviewers:  
** Sympathy for the Lost Love: Haha, well what's done can't be undone. We shall see if her line does jinx the cast. Hehe, thanks for the review and taking the time to read the fanfic!

SoubndwaveFan: Thanks! I hope you enjoy the next chapter as well. :D

CMXC: I would also like to express her gratitude to the other reviewers and readers who added her as their favourite author and this fic as a favourite. Your enthusiasm is really appreciated. Well now that is over with… Onto the story!

**$C$C$C$C$$C$C$C$C$**

**Shenanigan #3: The Unfortunate Counsellor**

I pocketed the phone, eyeing the motorbike's side mirror. The vehicle reflected on the mirror was a red and blue semi-trailer truck. Oddly, it has been trailing me since I left town. When I parked off road earlier, the truck had stopped as well and not once did the driver leave his vehicle. This was starting to feel suspicious. Maybe he was trying to follow me back home but what kind of robber would drive such a large vehicle with a bright colour scheme?

My stomach felt queasy. What if he was some creepy stalker? Or a kidnapper? _Or worse, human traffickers?_

I glanced at the truck disturbingly waiting in the side mirror. The trailer behind it was enough to fit twenty or more humans inside. If I were lucky, the trailer would be stocked with fake cargo or nothing. If not, the driver's accomplices would be waiting in the back, ready for action. I contemplated my plans, deciding it would be best to move to avoid suspicion.

Putting my helmet on, I kicked the side kickstand back and started my ride home. The scratchy noise of rubber driving against gravel did little to calm my nerves. Maybe my Dad's paranoia was rubbing off me, but there was no way I was going to lead big 'Red and Blue' straight back home.

_Maybe I can lose him. But how?_

I began listing my options in my head. Stopping to confront the truck would be dangerous. The road was practically deserted and turning around to lose him back in town would be pointless. U-turning to drive against traffic is a No-no too.

My eyes darted from left to right. The canyons on the left caught my attention. Outside Jasper, the plains were surrounded by numerous canyons. Vegetation was sparse, making room for rocks and rough terrain. It was a stupid idea. Probably reckless and dangerous. But it might work.

Clenching the handles, I steered the motorbike and drove off road.

**$C$C$C$C$$C$C$C$C$  
**Base of Team Prime**  
$C$C$C$C$$C$C$C$C$**

"Remember that Paintball Tournament our school held last year?" Jack mentioned.

"The one for the Sophomores and Juniors?" Raf inquired.

Bulkhead scratched his helm. "What's Paintball?"

"It's a sport where players use air guns to shoot capsules of paint – aka Paintball – at their opponents," Raf explained. "Usually they participate individually or in teams. Last man or team standing wins."

Bumblebee whirred in intrigue.

"Sounds almost like our military combat simulation back in Cybertron," Arcee said.

"Yeah. Cassidy was a last minute substitute for one of her classmates. Vince found out and convinced his teammates to gang up on her. Make her the sole survivor before taking her out."

Ratchet shook his head in dismay, muttering lowly. "Humans and their psychological warfare."

Bumblebee vented a furious whirr at the mention of Vince. Miko concurred with arms crossed. "Please tell me Vince got his ass kicked."

"He did."

Everyone stared at Jack incredulously. Bumblebee whistled a question to Raf, who inquired Jack. "What happened?"

"Let's just say the hunters became the hunted," Jack began in a dark tone. "Three of Vince's teammates were lured into a safehouse and they were tagged with a surprise paintball grenade to the face."

Bulkhead laughed while Bumblebee stared with wide optics.

"Ouch," Miko sarcastic grinned.

"That's not all. Apparently, Cassidy had set traps around the terrain and remained hidden in the shadows while stealthily monitoring them. If anyone were separated from the group, that poor guy would be taken out silently. Soon, the others panicked and Cassidy picked them off one by one…" A dark shadow gloomed over Jack's grim face. "Until Vince was the last guy standing."

Bumblebee was not sure whether to be in awe or tremble in fear that his crush had a (rather formidable) dark side. Bulkhead on the other hand, couldn't stop grinning. "You gotta admit, the girl's got spunk."

Ratchet tapped his chin, nodding in agreement. "This human seems to be quite the strategist."

"Well Cassidy did a number of outdoor sports with her Dad before her family business went downhill. Mountain-climbing, racing, camping…" Jack went on, counting down the list. "She even worked as a part-time stunt double once during Winter Break last year."

"I heard she was even considered for Military School," Raf added, adjusting his glasses. "But she declined the offer."

The others exchanged surprised glances.

"Why is that?" Arcee asked.

Raf shrugged. "Not sure. She wouldn't tell me."

"Who could blame her? School isn't exactly fun to begin with," Miko drawled, scooting over to Jack with anticipation in her eyes. "So what happened to the Paintball showdown?"

The end of his lips perked into a smile. "Funny you should ask. See, while Vince was running back to his base, Cassidy snuck up from behind and shot him."

Miko sat up in anticipation. "Like a headshot?"

"More like an 'ass shot'." Jack mused. "From what I heard, he was writhing on the ground in pain with a yellow blot on his butt while Cassidy took down his team's flag. There's even a photo of it online."

Miko slapped her knees hard, tears falling out of her eyes, as she laughed non-stop. Bulkhead was on the verge of tipping over, bellowing a hearty laugh. After Raf found the picture and showed it to Bumblebee, the yellow mech could not stop laughing until he fell to his sides. An amused smile crept on Arcee's face. "So the bully was humiliated."

"He should be lucky he was shot in the back and not in his front regions. The damage would have been rather… _severe_," Ratchet grumbled, before stifling a laugh. "Pfft, shot in the aft."

Just then, the console beeped to life. Ratchet tapped a button on the console. The screen glowed green with Optimus's signal appearing on the screen.

"Optimus, what's wrong?"

[Ratchet… its seems our arrival might be delayed.] Optimus muttered gravely.

"What do you mean?"

[Apparently, the human, Cassidy Carter, has caught on to my plan. She lured me into the canyons to escape and trapped my vehicle mode in a narrow passageway. She most likely calculated the disadvantage my size had and knew the canyon routes very well.]

The humans and Autobots at the back sharply turned to the screen in shock. Ratchet gaped. He wondered to Primus how Optimus even got himself stuck in that situation, but shook the thoughts away, focusing on the screen. "But her vehicle should not allow her to travel such rough terrains!"

[Regardless, she couldn't have gone far. I have no choice but to transform and secure the human on foot. Inform Agent Fowler that we would be arriving later than expected.]

The screen blanked out at the transmission's end. For once, Ratchet was worried for his leader's safety.

**$C$C$C$C$$C$C$C$C$  
**Somewhere outside Jasper**  
$C$C$C$C$$C$C$C$C$**

Dad's motorcycle was a miracle. Despite being an old model, the Harley Davidson was able to travel the plains with ease. Expected of a genius to modify the tyres and gears for off road travel.

But the real miracle was the fact that my crazy plan worked. The truck was nowhere to be seen, probably still lodged in that slot canyon earlier. I sighed in relief.

_Now I can finally head back home and…_

Suddenly the ground below me trembled. The muscles in my limbs stiffened as I heard the sounds of giant footsteps approaching from behind. My fingers gripped tighter on the handle as the heavy steps grew louder and louder. The suspense had the inkling of a Jaws movie - The predator slowly moving its way towards the intended prey. As much as I wished it was Bumblebee behind me, the footsteps sounded way heavier.

All of a sudden, a giant stomp shook the ground. I turned around slowly, eyes widening at the form of a towering robot in red and blue. The lower half of his grey face was covered by a mask. Cerulean blue eyes darted around until they found their intended target – me.

_Oh shit._

I was about to speed off when the giant rushed over and quickly slammed the side of his giant hand in front of me, blocking any means of escape. I cursed under my breath, taking off my helmet to face the mechanical titan. I was about to retort, when I noticed something familiar. He had the same color scheme of the truck earlier. The mask on his face retracted back into the blue helm, revealing a mouth and a gentle, yet stern expression.

"Do not fear me, Cassidy Carter. I mean you no harm."

"Then why are you stalking me?" I demanded, narrowing my eyes at him. "And how did you know my name?"

"My scout, Bumblebee has told me about you. Along with your human friends – Jack, Miko and Rafael."

My eyes widened at him. _WHAT?_

"Since you discovered our secret existence, my team and I have been taking turns to watch over you and your family for your own safety."

Processing what the titan said, along with the strange things happening lately, I began to realise the situation. Vince's suspicion of Jack and Bumblebee came back haunting my ass. I face palmed myself.

"Oooh my GOOOOOD!" I groaned, lowering my forehead to knock against the motorbike handles. So this was what it was like to be caught on those hidden camera pranks.

The red and blue giant watched as I grumbled and cursed, raising his eyebrows as I repeatedly knocked my forehead against the handles. "Why are you hitting yourself?" He inquired.

I stopped in my tracks, immediately sitting up. "Because I feel like an idiot for not realising sooner."

"I do not believe self-abuse will solve the situation now."

"Yeah, you're right," I agreed, turning the motorbike around so I was facing the titan. "So what's your name?"

"My name is Optimus Prime. I am the leader of the Autobots residing in this planet you call, Earth. As Cybertronians, we had fled our home planet, Cybertron after centuries of war against the Decepticons had left it lifeless."

I straightened up, staring at the regal giant in awe. "So you're the Prime, Bumblebee always talked about."

Optimus lowered his intense eyes on me. Under his gaze, I shifted on my seat uncomfortably.

"You can understand Bumblebee?" He curiously asked.

I nodded, and we began explaining our sides of what had transpired. Throughout the conversation, Optimus's solemn expressions grew from curiosity to intrigue. Every time Bumblebee and I were mentioned in the same sentence, a small glimpse of a smile flashed across his face only to quickly vanish. Meanwhile, I was freaking out at Optimus's story, as he revealed the reasons for Bumblebee's secretive behaviour.

"So you're telling me that all this while, there were more of you guys living among us – both good and bad - and your team had been keeping your existence a secret while working WITH the Government to defend our world?" I exasperated.

"Indeed."

I threw my arms in the air, enraged. "Why didn't you guys just tell me instead of worrying me to death about the government arresting you all as lab rats?"

"It was only to protect you until we could decide what to do with the situation. Since we were partially responsible for your current plight."

I paused. "What are you talking about?"

"A few of your human months ago, one of our allies was chasing down a Decepticon near your family's business facilities. In his attempt to shoot down the enemy, one of his blaster shots destroyed it – resulting in your current predicament."

I stared at Optimus for five long minutes. My body was numb from the shock. Soon anger boiled over and my fingers balled into a fist. I turned around, trying to calm myself.

"Cassidy?"

I held my right hand up, signalling for a moment of silence. With a deep breath, I turned around to face the Autobot leader again. "I don't hold anything against you or your team for what happened. What's done can't be undone. Although I kinda feel bad for my Grandpa now."

"Your Creator's Creator?"

I returned a blank look, feeling a headache slowly approaching. "I guess you can say that. The last time I saw him, he climbed out of the window to the rooftop of our old house, stripped himself to his underwear and started singing the Macarena while _shaking_ his ass at our neighbour." My eye twitched at the traumatising memory. "He's retired in an old folks home now. Unfortunately, he went nuts after losing his entire business."

For a moment, Optimus remained speechless. Maybe the image of an old mad man dancing half-naked was too frightening to handle. A gloomy expression surfaced on his face. "I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault. At least my Dad worked hard to get us back on our feet."

"Actually, your government granted payment to insure you for the damages and a new housing faciliy. At least that was what Agent Fowler reported."

Colour drained from my face. "A-A-Agent who?"

"Agent Fowler. He is one of your government agents working as our liaison. He works with an organisation known as the FBI."

I sunk deeper into despair, bringing my hands to my face. "I'm so screwed," I muttered to myself.

Optimus rose to his feet and transformed into a semi-truck. "I think it would be best if we head back to the base for further clarifications. The others are waiting for us, including your Creator."

I shot a questioning look at Optimus, confused and worried. "My Dad? What's he got to do with all this?"

"Did he not tell you? Carlos Carter was a witness to the accident and one of the first few humans to discover our existence."

**$C$C$C$C$$C$C$C$C$  
**Base of Team Prime**  
$C$C$C$C$$C$C$C$C$**

Agent Fowler tapped the bars impatiently, watching Carlos Carter pace around the base up and down. With Arcee and Bulkhead away on a mission, the children, Ratchet and Bumblebee waited in silence. The tense atmosphere was relieved by the entry of a red and blue semi-truck and a female on a black motorcycle. Everyone gathered around the approaching duo in excitement. However, when the girl took off her helmet, the atmosphere immediately tensed.

Standing in the centre of the base was the host of a pure, angry aura. Her dark brown hair dropped to her shoulders. Bistre eyes pierced the crowd with great intensity. Her shorts were replaced with grey worn-out jeans, her sandals exchanged for a pair of black boots. If it weren't for the hostile air surrounding the girl, Bumblebee would be sighing at how beautiful she looked today. The red-haired man quickly ran over to his daughter in joy.

"Cassidy! You're here!" He exclaimed, ready to embrace her with open arms.

Cassidy shot the older man a deadly glare, stopping Carlos in his tracks. He nervously chuckled, backed away from the girl. Cassidy raised her black gloved hands, cracking her knuckles.

"C-Cassidy?" Carter nervously stuttered.

Storming over to her father, the girl swung her fist and punched him.

"Yeow!" He cried out, clutching his shoulder in pain.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Cassidy glowered.

"I… well… I…"

"All this time, you _knew_?"

Beads of sweat poured from Carter's temple as his daughter advanced towards him. He stumbled back with a gulp. "I was sworn to secrecy by the Government. They paid me a small sum for us to relocate and start anew. I accepted the terms hoping you won't have to get involved!"

"You still lied to me," Cassidy growled. "Speaking of which, what happened to that small fortune?"

"Hehe, funny you should ask. I sort of spent most of them in funding my inventions and this business so…" Carter's voice trailed off as he noticed blood veins popping out on Cassidy's temple.

"**YOU IDIOT!"** She snapped, mad beyond belief. "Do you know what your secrets and spendthrift ways have done? Diego was almost blown to bits and I actually threatened to _obliterate_ an FBI agent's manhood!"

The Autobots shot glances at Agent Fowler who awkwardly cleared his throat.

Cassidy huffed. "Just for that, I won't be making any of your favourite dishes for you! Including the Garfield Special Lasagne!"

An angry, bewildered look crossed Carter's eyes. "WOMAN, you will not deprive me of the power that drives my ingenious mind!" He raged. "My Italian half demands it!"

The Brunette smacked her father's head upside, earning a helpless yelp from the childish inventor. The group watched in terror (and pity) as a middle-aged man got lectured by his seventeen-year-old daughter. Once done, the girl turned to her three human friends, frowning. "When this is over with, you three got a _LOT_ of explaining to do!"

Jack and Raf gulped in unison, while Miko simply let out a nervous laugh. Turning to Agent Fowler, Cassidy bowed her head. "I'm sorry about the threat earlier. I was under the impression that it was another prank by a school mate."

"None taken. But you were might want to be careful next time. People might think you're a serial killer from the threats you use."

"Noted." Cassidy nodded. From the corners of her eye, She noticed a yellow figure tiptoeing away.

"Bumblebee!"

Bumblebee's door wings flinched. He slowly glanced over his shoulder, muttering a nervous beep. Cassidy motioned him over and all the yellow mech could do was obey. He reluctantly sat down, watching Cassidy crossly put her arms on her hips.

"While I understand that you only did what you did to protect me, I do not appreciate that you had been keeping secrets behind my back and lied to me." Her gaze grew weary, eyes full of concern. "Do you know how worried I was for you when I got that call from Agent Fowler?"

Bumblebee whistled an apology, lowering his head in shame. Secretly though, he was happy Cassidy cared about him. His spark skipped a beat at that thought.

"So as punishment, you won't be getting any bubble baths from me for a week."

Bumblebee's door wings shot up. The scout stared at Cassidy in bewilderment, beeping in horror.

**$C$C$C$C$$C$C$C$C$**

Maybe I was a little too harsh back there. But being kept in the dark all this time was not something I could take lightly of. If anything, being lied to was what I loathed the most. I folded my arms at the surprised mech, keeping my tone stern and firm. "You heard me. You can count the waxing out too."

In two seconds, Bumblebee beeped hysterically, clicking and pleading. I was determined not to ease up on my judgment. Human or giant alien robot, everyone was to be treated equally and fairly. Unfortunately, Bumblebee had a trick up his sleeve. Mustering his strength, he widened his blue optics as wide as he could, pleading me with his version of Diego's puppy eyes. The only difference was that it was ten times deadlier. I was taken aback.

"What the- Not you too!"

Bumblebee beeped a long note, clicking and whirring small little notes. He leaned towards me with his big, blue optics as cutely as possible. After five minutes, my will of steel collapsed. With reddened cheeks, I gritted my teeth, folding my arms in a huff. "Fine! Five days. Nothing more. Nothing less. Got it?"

Bumblebee beeped in joy. The next thing I knew he picked me up with two hands and held me against his chest. I could hear something - his heart, perhaps - beating against the metal frame. My frown cracked into a light chuckle. "Okay, okay, put me down. I'm still mad at you, ya know?"

The yellow mech beep in acknowledgment and gently placed me back on the ground. His eyes glowed with glee at accomplishing his bargain. Soon, we gathered in a circle at the sofa on the second floor to begin our discussion. Dad busily munched on his burger while I shared my lunch with Jack, Miko and Raf. According to Optimus, there were still four other members of Team Prime. However, two of them were in a mission. One of them was travelling. For some reason, Optimus kept quiet about the last member. Witnessing the Autobots together, I could not help but feel awe in their presence.

"Cassidy Carter," Optimus spoke up. "There is one more thing we have to address."

"If its about keeping your existence as a secret, my lips are sealed," I replied, making a zipper gesture across my mouth.

"With the Decepticons on the loose, we cannot afford to compromise your safety," Optimus informed, casting a glance to Agent Fowler. "Which is why your father, Agent Fowler and I have come up with a proposition."

Sipping my coke, I shot an inquiring look at my father and the agent. "A proposition?"

"Lately, Team Prime has been under much stress from the 'Cons and adapting to life on Earth. After reviewing our little yellow fellow's case, we felt that what they need is someone who can hear out their problems and misgivings," Agent Fowler explained, his serious gaze directed at me. "To be specific, you."

Instantly, I regretted that sip. The next moment, a fountain of coke shot from my mouth, spraying the contents all over my Dad's face. At the searing pain, he brought his hands to his eyes.

"MAMA MIA! MY EYEEEESSSS!" He cried out, falling backwards and rolling off the sofa.

I gaped at Agent Fowler. "Why me?"

"You're one of the only few who know of their existence. And for this job, we need someone we can trust."

"B-But I don't have that kind of calibre for counselling! I just offer advice with whatever I know."

"As much as I had like to agree, Bumblebee's stress lowered greatly and he is slowly – as you humans put it - coming out of his shell. Since your last 'counselling', even his battle efficiency has improved," The white and red Autobot revealed, tapping away at a giant console behind us. My jaw slackened at the information sinking in. Noticing my curious gaze, Bumblebee quickly looked away. He twiddled with his fingers, humming to himself.

"That would be Ratchet, our team medic," Optimus formerly introduced. "Should you require any assistance regarding Cybertronian psychology, lifestyle and terms, you may refer to him."

Ratchet huffed gruffly at the screen, muttering something about humans and their clueless nature. Seemed like he was forced into this situation as well. I gave Optimus a deadpanned look. "I don't suppose I could just call him with my phone?"

"Give it to me, I can add their channel contacts to your speed dial," Raf said.

"Like ours!" Miko beamed, showing off her pink flip-up phone. Jack replied with the same resigned look.

"You too?"

"Standard procedure," He said.

Reluctantly, I surrendered my phone to Raf.

"For each Solar Cycle, we will send at least one member to your home to check up on you during patrols, under the guise as 'customers' at your family's vehicle wash facility," Optimus instructed. "Any time during your work, they are allowed to seek counsel from you either individually or as a group."

"Naturally, your services will be funded by the Government," Agent Fowler added.

As if revived by magic, Dad shot up from his fallen spot, his eyes sparkled with interest. I groaned, knowing those words would sing of promised riches in his ears. Honestly, I don't trust the Government - too many political and dangerous crap to deal with. Unfortunately, I could not turn down the offer. As long as the Autobots's enemies remain on Earth, my family and I would not be safe. For that, I was going to need all the help I can get.

_On the plus side, at least I will get to make new friends and see Bumblebee more often._

After much hesitation, I took a deep breath. "I'll do it."

Dad slapped my back with a cheery grin. "Think of it this way, Cassie! You get to wash transforming vehicles from outer space and solve their issues! Like a Wash Counsellor!"

I glared daggers at the ignorant buffoon. Oh the unspeakable evil I will commit upon this greedy, pathetic fool when we get back home.

"This would be so great for business!" He cackled, rubbing his hands together in glee.

I just hope I don't regret my decision.

**$C$C$C$C$$C$C$C$C$**

CMXC: Well that's all for Episode 3! I hoped you guys enjoyed it.

Miko: *Pfft* Optimus got stuck in a canyon. (Bursts into laughter)

CMXC: As a reward to readers supporting the fic thus far, here's a cute sketch of our adorable couple: #/art/Silly-Bee-389638123?hf=1

Raf: Is that -

Miko: AAAAWWWW it's so cute! (Snaps pic) Hehe, can't wait to show this to Bee and Cassidy.

Jack: You know she would slaughter you for that right?

CMXC: It was only a sketch… But it was too cute to resist!

Raf: Errr… guys?

(Cassidy walks by from the distance)

Jack: Aw crap! Guys run for it!

(The trio run off before Cassidy arrives)

Cassidy: What did I miss?

CMXC: Nothing much. Well readers you know what to do! Review, fave and follow! Feel free to PM me if you have any questions. Remember no flames!


	4. The Horror and Consequences

**Shenanigans of a Wash Counsellor**

CMXC: Hi Everyone! Thank you guys so much for taking the time to read, review, follow and fav this fanfic! I think this would be my longest chapter so far. So without further ado, let's introduce Bulkhead!

Bulkhead: Hey guys!

CMXC: Heeey Bulkhead! (Uses giant mechanical fist to bro-fist with Bulkhead) What's uuuup?

Bulkhead: Just hanging out with Miko and the Team while kicking 'Con aft! What took you so long to release this chapter?

CMXC: Long story. My friends sent me in an addiction for Pokémon games, then I had to attend some events, work out the plot for the next few chapters and I had to stay at my University's Freshman Orientation camp for three days, two nights with no Internet, the sun constantly roasting my brain and the horrible, foul-smelling facilities. (Dark Look) Try surviving that with the red sea down below.

Bulkhead: (Speechless) O.O

CMXC: Anyways that aside, do you mind helping with the Disclaimer?

Bulkhead: No problem! CMXC does not own anything from the TFP franchise and series. She only owns her OC – Cassidy Carter. Flames will be fed to Grimlock. (Pauses) How did you even convince him to help you?

CMXC: For every chapter released, I gave him a day to demolish Megatron's troops if he agreed. He can even gobble them up as a bonus.

Bulkhead: (Blinks) For real?

CMXC: More like in an alternate space of time where random goons just spawn endlessly and you can pulverize them with any weapon of choice. (Evil smirk) Virtual video gaming is the best way to de-stress.

Bulkhead: (Laughs) Haha, I should bring Jackie and Miko there. We'll have a blast!

CMXC: I'll book a room for you guys if you help thank our reviewers! =w=

Bulkhead: (Grins) We'll like to thank our reviewers for the last chapter! **Dream'sRealm, Fallen Angel 1243, AllSpark Princess, Autobot-Fangirl0203, Koontzykinz, Autobotgirl2234, Raphaelplusmike, Waterfront & DayDreamerxo15** for taking the time to review, fav and follow this fanfic! Guest Reviewers and those with PM disabled, no need to worry! CMXC'll be replying to you guys here. For those who reviewed, CMXC will send a personal PM as thanks.

**Replies to Guest Reviewers:  
** Autobot-Fangirl0203: Thanks for the review and taking the time to read the fanfic! Glad that you enjoy the fanfic so far! :D

Guest (8/8/13): Thanks for the feedback. I appreciate that you enjoyed the story and will take your advice into consideration. But I should let you know that though I mentioned she was good at outdoor sports, I did not say she was the best at it or other talents known to humankind. Every character has their strength and flaws and that is no exception to Cassidy. How so? You would have to read on to find out. I hope you would give her a chance to prove herself.

Guest10107 (8/8/13): It's ok! Thank you so much, I'm glad you enjoy the story and characters. I will do my best to make this fanfic as entertaining as possible! :D

Guest (8/17/13): It's ok! Thank you so much, I'm glad you enjoy the story. Will update asap! :D

dragonbookaddict (8/25/13): Thanks for the review! Glad that you enjoy the characters and fanfic so far! Hehe, I'll make sure that it will be an interesting meeting when the time comes. :D

CMXC: I would also like to express her gratitude to the other reviewers and readers who added her as their favourite author and this fic as a favourite. Your enthusiasm is really appreciated.

Bulkhead: So can we kick some tailpipe now?

CMXC: Sure, I'll bring the popcorn! (Turns to face Readers) We'll be back guys! So for now, enjoy the story!

* * *

**$C$C$C$C$$C$C$C$C$**

**Shenanigan #4: The Horror and Consequences**

Since I was little, I never knew what I wanted to be when I grow up. I constantly switched between different activities and jobs to find an ideal role - A dream I can work forward too. Alas, there was none. Just when I find a nice job, I soon realise it was not my cup of tea and quickly resign. Many reasons stemmed from my picky behaviour – lack of excitement, attracting the wrong attention, unable to fit with the job scope… Gosh, there were plenty. My parents' constant bickering over what was best for my future drove me up the wall. Eventually I had enough of being the invisible child and put my foot down. Mom was bewildered, but reluctantly respected my decision and left after the divorce. Dad on the other hand, looked close to a terrified kid hugging Diego half to death.

Now here I am, a counsellor for the Autobots. Not just any counsellor, but a WASH Counsellor. Which means aside from being a therapist for robotic aliens, I basically wash and clean their exteriors _and _interiors.

… Wait, that last part just went somewhere horribly wrong.

Back to the main topic: In order to understand the Autobots, I had to learn more about Cybertronians. Ratchet initially brushed me off, not interesting in entertaining the human 'children', as he so _kindly_ put it. After persistent pleading and the reminder of Optimus's orders, the grumpy doctor finally gave in.

So begin the morning classes of Cybertronian Education - History, Biology, Psychology… you name it. Cybertronian anatomy was very complicated. Not even halfway through the list and my brain came close to crashing down. That was when Raf suggested another study method – nursery rhymes. I was reluctant to participate, but it was too late. Ratchet had heard everything and had this creepy, shit-eating grin. The next day, he and Raf presented Cybertronian nursery rhymes singing to familiar toddler tunes of my childhood. You could imagine my horror when they told me I had to dance to it. If there was anything I sucked really badly at, it was expressing myself with the language of music - body coordination.

"I'm a little Sparkling, short and stout. Here is my Frame. Here is my Servo," I awkwardly sang while placing one hand on my hip, the other arm out with elbow and wrist bent. "When my Spark beats excitedly, against my Chassis. Activate my T-Cog and watch me Transform!"

It was obvious how I was making a fool of myself in the base. Bulkhead would shake his head and snicker behind my back. Arcee would simply smile in amusement while Optimus remarked on how I reminded him of a little sparkling learning her baby steps. His image of me as a robot toddler destroyed the last ounce of my dignity.

"Better not be slacking off there, Cassidy," Ratchet flatly stated. Secretly, I knew he was enjoying my torment.

"I won't if you stop interrupting! Optics and Audio Sensors and Mouthplates and…" I paused and turned to Ratchet. "Wait, you guys don't have noses, how do you -"

"RAFAEEEEEL!"

Raf and Ratchet spent the next hour fixing the errors in their rhymes. Guess everyone screws up once in awhile. But this was not the strangest part. One time, Bumblebee spotted me trying to practice in a corner and actually watched me awkwardly reciting, shaking my booty and dancing with two left feet. He apparently found it cute and decided to join in the 'fun'. It was hard to concentrate with him mimicking my every move and beeping along with the song. While I was glad to have friendly support, I could not help but feel the burning gaze of the medic behind us. This became a regular occurence every time Bumblebee and I got together.

Strange…

Then there was Bulkhead, Miko's green guardian and basically the team's Heavy Munitions tanker. Bumblebee told me that he was the good friend an Autobot can always count on. Bulkhead shares a few similarities with Miko – Fan of rock music and always ready to kick ass and ask questions later. Unlike the spunky teen, however, Bulkhead was not as hardcore. While not the smartest among his team, he is a gentle giant who keeps Miko's recklessness and safety in check. With his undaunted, rockin' attitude and tons of Decepticons to smash, I wondered what could possibly bother Bulkhead.

**$C$C$C$C$$C$C$C$C$  
**C&C's Car Wash**  
$C$C$C$C$$C$C$C$C$**

It was four days after the meeting with the Autobots when Dad decided to introduce his newest invention. Naturally, I was in no mood to listen - grouchy and exhausted in my pajamas with bleary eyes and a lion's mane. So at precisely seven in the morning, Dad proceeded to drag me out of my bed by my arm, raving about how I needed to act more like a filial, caring daughter since he spent all night fixing up a brand new automatic car-washer. It was a tunnel-like facility equipped with the automatic spray nozzles, mitter curtains, foam applicators, scrubbers and wrapping washers. The only thing missing was a glass screen, making the entire facility inside almost pitch black. Dad reasoned that it was due to a tight budget.

"Hard to believe with the Government funding you again to keep our mouths shut," I sarcastically commented.

"Relax, Cassie! We can always watch from the exit. With this baby, we can wash those huge-ass SUVs and trucks with little hassle!" Dad grinned.

"Greeeat. Now let me get back to bed." I turned on my heel back to the door, only to be stopped by Dad's firm hand on my shoulder.

"Oh no you don't! We're opening in an hour. Go wash up, eat and get ready for test runs!" He ordered.

"But-"

"No buts! You're still living under my roof. Giving you half an hour. Now chop, chop!" He then returned to his car washer, cackling to himself about his upcoming scientific glory of rags to riches.

_He's lost it…_ I groaned, marching back to my room. After a quick shower and breakfast, I strolled back to the porch, where a large green SUV just arrived.

"Hey Cassidy!" I recognized the voice belonging to Bulkhead.

"Hey Bulkhead! What's up?"

"Are you here for a wash?" Dad piped in. I shot a glare at his direction.

The green SUV chuckled. "Just checking in. It's my turn for curb side duty."

As part of their agreement, the Autobots took turns to watch over our home turf, keeping an eye out on any Decepticon activity. Suddenly, it wasn't just Bumblebee I had to worry about tapping at my window at night. But that was not the worst of it. One night, Bulkhead decided to stretch his legs outside our home and noticed a strange little 'house' next to our front door. Said house turned out to be Diego's kennel and when the big guy decided to take a closer look, he was surprised by a fully awakened, cranky German Sheppard. Needless to say, Diego did not appreciate the intrusion and began barking and running around Bulkhead in circles. In his flustering panic, the giant 'Bot tripped over his feet and accidentally created a tremor. I fell off the bed, smacking onto the floor face-first and Dad frantically proceeded to hide in our bathtub, believing it to be a Magnitude 7 earthquake. It took me half an hour to haul his ass out of the bathroom and back to his bed. After that, Agent Fowler had the Autobots call off their wake-up calls and stick to patrolling.

"Well since you're here, would you like a wash?" Dad asked. "You'll be the first customer to try out my latest Tunnel Washer Version One!"

"Your what?"

I pointed to the car washer opposite the sheltered parking lots. Bulkhead 'Ooh-ed' in reply. "How does it work?"

"Simple. Just drive inside the Washer and follow the instructions on the glowing panels inside. The machine will do the rest – washing, drying… everything!"

Bulkhead hesitated at the machine. "I don't know..."

"It will only take a few minutes! And its for freeeee," Dad urged in a singsong tone. His big, business grin spread across his lips. "Think about it."

After a moment of pondering, the green SUV sighed. "Ah why the heck not."

Dad led Bulkhead to the entrance of the car washer, explaining the instructions and safety steps.

"Remember, no transforming while in the wash. Just watch the glowing signs for when to brake and … wait, are you even listening?"

"Errr…"

At the speed Dad was explaining then, I feared Bulkhead lost him the moment 'Science' was mentioned. Dad tends to ramble when he gets too deep into the science talk. Bulkhead's pitiful 'Save me' look prompted my cue. "Dad, for the love of all that's sane, just start the _damn _machine."

His train of thoughts interrupted, Dad grumbled in defeat. "Fine, fine. Let's get it over with."

The khaki green SUV slowly entered the car washer, stopping at the first section of the facility. Outside, Dad and I stood by the control panel at the Car Washer's exit.

"It's a little dark here…" Bulkhead nervously muttered.

"Oops, sorry." Dad quickly flipped a switch and light flooded the facility from inside. "Alright, now hold still. We're going to wash you now."

After pressing a button, water shot out from the nozzles on the ground and the ceiling. The SUV almost jumped, startled by the sudden jets of water attacking him from all sides.

"Whoa! Whoa! What was that?" His bewildered voice was nearly drowned out by the sound of intense water spraying around his vehicle mode.

"Relax, Bulkhead. That's only the high pressure rinse," Dad assured calmly. "Gets rid of all the tough stains and dirt."

From the ground, four jets of water attacked his wheels, and Bulkhead burst into a fit of laughter. "What th- BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Bulkhead, what's wrong?"

"I don't know, Mr. Carte- haha, I'm-" His words were cut off by another spray attack aimed at his hind wheels, launching into another laughing fit. "Stop! HAHAHA! That tickles! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

_Guess the wheels are a definite weakness. _I chuckled, reminded of Bumblebee's similar reaction.

Once the rinse was done, Bulkhead was relieved from his tickle torment. His laughter died down to a relieved sigh. "Phew, what a rush."

"Well minus the little hiccup earlier, that wasn't so bad now, wasn't it?" Dad grinned.

"Yeah. Water's nice and all the dirt's washed off my wheels."

"Good. Now I need you to enter the next section through that long curtain in front of you. We're going to dry you and then finally wax you. Can you do that?"

"Piece of cake!" Bulkhead proclaimed, driving towards the mitter curtain.

Suddenly, the ceiling lights dimmed, casting a shadow inside the facility. Bulkhead halted in his tracks. "W-What the slag?"

Dad fumbled at the console, grumbling. "Argh! I knew I should have bought the other brand of lightbulbs!"

I face-palmed myself and turned to the green SUV. With light from both ends of the Tunnel Washer I could only make out a dimmed silhouette of Bulkhead. He was smacked in the middle of the eerily dark tunnel.

"Bulkhead! You ok?"

Just then, a metal shutter came crashing down before me, cutting off me off from Bulkhead.

"BULKHEAD!" I cried out, rushing to the other end of the car washer, only to be blocked off by another metal shutter crashing down to the ground. Running back to the exit, I caught Dad panicking at the console.

"Aw shit. Shit, shit, shit!" He slammed his fists on the console in frustration.

"What the hell's going on?" I demanded.

"I was trying to activate the emergency lights, but -" A sudden spark from the machine sent Dad yelping and falling backwards. As smoke ascended from the broken console, I rushed to his side. "Dad!"

"I'm fine! But the console's busted. Must have shorted out after the lights broke a fuse," Dad coughed.

All of a sudden a high-pitched scream echoed from inside the car washer. We stared at the shutters for two seconds before Dad broke the silence. "Was that…"

"Damn it!" I cursed under my breath, running back to the shutter. "Bulkhead! What's wrong?"

"AAAAAH! Something's touching me! SOMETHING'S TOUCHING ME!" He screamed.

"Calm down! It's probably just the mitter curtains you were passing through," I reasoned.

"Oh, I see… AAAAAIIEEEEEE!"

Another (surprisingly girly) scream boomed, only to be drowned out by the sound of moving machinery. I shot a bewildered look at Dad, who scratched the back of his head nervously. "Eheheh… The equipment must be operating on the emergency power inside."

"What kind of Car Washer requires a _second_ power source?" I exasperated.

Inside the Tunnel Washer, Bulkhead's screams grew worse, followed by the sound of metal thrashing against metal.

"It's crushing my frame! IT'S **CRUSHING** MY FRAAAAAMEE!"

"Bulkhead, relax! It's only the mitter brushes trying to dry you!" I guessed as much, considering his previous position.

"More like flanking me from both sides!" Bulkhead paused in the middle of his outburst. "Oh Primus… IT'S ON MY ROOF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF MEEEEE!"

"BULKHEAD!"

"I DON'T WANNA OFFLINE AS A CUBE OF SCRAPS! EEEYYAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGH!"

The next thing I knew, the entire facility shook. Dents formed on the walls from Bulkhead's thrashing. Dad and I stood stunned as Bulkhead burst out of the Tunnel Washer in his fully transformed form through an enormous hole in the roof. His raised fist was replaced with a giant wrecking ball. The panicking Bulkhead swung the ball down on the car washer, smashing the entire roof and equipment in fear.

"My BAAAAABBBBBBBYYY!" Dad cried.

I held Dad back from running to his invention. "Bulkhead! Stop!" I yelled.

The green giant ignored me, continuing to crush the car washer until he was freed from his prison. Scrambling out of the wrecked facility, Bulkhead raised the wrecking ball and his other hand.

"W-Wait what's he doing?" Dad stuttered.

The metal plates of Bulkhead's arms shifted, transforming into two large cannons. Dad and I gawked as the green giant unleashed a barrage of energy blasts at the facility, blasting everything to pieces. By the time he came back to his senses, the Tunnel Washer Version One was nothing but a pile of scrap.

"Why?" Dad fell to his knees at the carnage and reeled his head back in distraught. "Whhhhhyyyyy?"

No matter how much Bulkhead apologized, Dad would not hear of it. He simply returned to the house in sorrow, lamenting over his broken gizmo. After sending Diego to look after the old man, I took time to dry the drenched 'Bot.

"Give him a day or two. He'll be back to his crazy, happy self once the steam blows over," I assured him.

The green SUV sighed. "I didn't know what came over me. One minute I was fine, the next I just… freaked out."

After wiping the roof, I climbed down the stool and squeezed the towel dry over a bucket. "Its natural to be afraid – especially when you are alone in the dark."

"I… I wasn't scared!"

"Your girly screams earlier said otherwise."

Bulkhead groaned. I wiped his drenched back window. "You wanna talk about it?"

"No, erm… maybe..."

I stopped wiping for a minute and stared at the hesitating SUV. "Do we have to talk about this now?"

"You don't have to. I'm just offering the listening ear," I brought the towel and car vacuum cleaner over to the vehicle's left side. "You mind opening the doors? Need to make sure nothing inside got wet after you blew the joint."

Bulkhead silently opened them and I begin with the front driver seat. I observed the inner structure of Bulkhead's form. It was modeled exactly like any ordinary SUV on earth – except for the Autobot insignia on the seats and the steering wheel. Thankfully none of the seats were damp. After vacuuming the seats, I heard a long sigh.

"Promise you won't tell?"

**$C$C$C$C$$C$C$C$C$  
**Base of Team Prime  
**$C$C$C$C$$C$C$C$C$**

Optimus was concerned. Two of his teammates had not reported back from their respective patrols in the last megacycle. The Scout was no unpunctual mech and Bulkhead's lack of response was not a healthy sigh. The silence in communications proved to be even more disturbing.

"Don't worry Optimus, they're probably getting themselves washed at Cassidy's. It won't be long before they returns," Jack assured.

"I still can't believe Bulkhead forgot about our movie night! It's the Mummy Returns for crying out loud!" Miko whined.

"I'm surprised you even got him to watch the first movie."

"It wasn't _that_ bad for him. Well, except the part when the poor guy got eaten alive by flesh-eating bugs." Seconds later, she gawked at the screen when her red racecar was overtaken by its yellow opponent. "Aw come on, Raf!"

"To be honest, I'm more concerned about Bee. He's been acting rather strange lately," Arcee said.

"You only noticed it _now_?" Ratchet remarked sarcastically.

Arcee rolled her eyes. "I'm talking about him being paranoid and getting spooked easily. Didn't you see his optics and sluggish pace this morning? I bet he didn't even recharge last night!"

Raf paused the game, turning to the two other kids with a gulp. "You don't think…"

Noticing Jack face-palming himself, Optimus asked, "Do you three know something?"

Jack opened his mouth to speak, only for Miko to intervene. "Hey why not we try calling them on our cells? One of them is bound to pick up!"

"It's worth a shot," Arcee said.

Everyone gathered around Raf and Miko as they pressed their respective speed dials and waited. The silence was long, almost too quiet for comfort. Every second that ticked by, Optimus tapped his fingers one by one against his sides. Believe it or not, the big boss was not used to awkward silences. Sure, he could stand stoic for all eternity with a charismatic aura. On the other hand, if it was to start a conversation or something not related to the current warfare, Optimus's social skills were a zilch. After the third try, Miko's excited grin drooped to a gloomy frown. "No answer," She sighed.

"Nothing from Bee either," Raf said.

Ratchet huffed, tapping furiously at the console. "Unbelievable. They have no reason for this behaviour!"

The ringing of an awaiting call rang while the Medic tapped his feet impatiently. Everyone watched the signal blinking in rhythm with the ringing until finally, a click was heard.

"Hah! You see? It was just a-"

[The number you're trying to call is currently unavailable. Please try again later. Goodbye.]

At the end of the message, Ratchet stared at the green screen for ten seconds before slamming his fists on the console. His dentas gritted against each other in pure annoyance.

"That's it! If they reject my transmissions again, I'm bridging myself to their coordinates and drag their sorry afts back!"

"Calm yourself, old friend. We will try again later in the next Megacycle," Optimus said.

While the 'Bots tried calming the Medic down, Jack shot a questioning look at Miko. "Optimus is bound to find out, you know."

"He won't as long as we keep our lips shut," She whispered back.

Jack briefly glanced at Optimus, earning a stern, suspicious gaze from the great Autobot leader. The boy gulped. It won't be long before someone spills the truth.

**$C$C$C$C$$C$C$C$C$  
**C&C's Car Wash**  
$C$C$C$C$$C$C$C$C$**

"So you're not just claustrophobic but afraid of small critters and heights?"

Bulkhead's confession of fear somewhat surprised me. It was like the Elephant's unexplainable fear of mice. Except the mice in Bulkhead's nightmares were swarms of flying, midget piranhas with an insatiable appetite for metal.

"Scraplets are the worst! They don't leave anything behind," The green SUV shuddered. "Not even your _optics_."

I twirled my finger around the chain attached to the dog tags hanging from my neck, pondering over his words. "Everyone has their own fears to conquer."

"How? I tried everything!" Bulkhead yelled in frustration.

Releasing the necklace and grabbing the tools, I quickly resumed waxing Bulkhead. "Fear originates from our experiences. When did you encounter these Scraplets? "

"Few Orbital Cycles ago, when we found that hive from the Arctic and brought it back to base."

I stopped waxing his hood, took a step back and stared at him. Bulkhead groaned. "We didn't know what was in the ice then, okay?"

"Did you talked to anyone about this?"

At that moment, Bulkhead transformed. His eyes darted from left to right. "... No."

"Why not?"

"Its embarrassing!" He exasperated.

I placed my hands on my hips. "Bulkhead you said so yourself - they almost ate you _alive_. Anyone would have been terrified."

"Yeah but I'm supposed to be the big, tough guy, ya know?" Bulkhead cast a crestfallen gaze to his feet. "Besides, what would Miko think of me if she knew?"

" I'm sure she would understand if you explained."

"I don't know," Bulkhead muttered and kicked a little stone aside. "She hates anything that isn't cool. And my fear is _anything_ but cool."

"Bulkhead, our type of fears isn't something we can choose. Look at me, I wash cars everyday but I dread the idea of bathing in a tub full of water."

"How's that even…" Bulkhead paused and soon gaped at me like a goldfish. "You're afraid of the _**water**_?"

I chuckled. "More like the idea of drowning. I can't swim."

Bulkhead's jaw dropped, staring at me in disbelief as I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly.

"I was on a Family tour at the aquarium and we took part in a feeding program," I began. "I leaned a little too close over the edge and fell into a pool. Next thing I knew I was screaming and flailing my arms in shallow water, surrounded by curious baby sharks."

"But they are just babies. Harmless, right?"

"Yeah sure, miniature, hungry sharks with nice rows of _teeth_." I rolled my eyes sarcastically, smirking at Bulkhead's stunned reaction. "Luckily, my Uncle and Dad pulled me out of the pool before they could get any closer. Apparently I was too busy panicking to notice the pool stairs were right beside me."

Bulkhead chuckled lightly, then gazed down upon me with a serious expression. "Are you still afraid?"

"A little. But I'm managing it. What you need to do is know your fear and use it's weakness against it. The moment you know it can no longer hurt you you're all set." I flashed the dog tags with a grin. "That's what my uncle taught me when he gave me this."

"What's that?"

"Dog Tags from his Marine days. But that's a story for another time." I glanced down at my watch. "Speaking of time, is your shift supposed to be this long?"

Bulkhead's earlier smile dipped into a worried frown. "Oh crud. What time is it?"

"Around two in the afternoon."

Bulkhead cursed under his breath and transformed back into the SUV. "Sorry Cas, I gotta go!"

_Cas?_ I arched a brow at the new nickname, as Bulkhead chuckled. "Force of habit. Same thing happened to Bee when we first met."

_Bee like the Bumblebee._ I smiled. "I don't mind, as long as I get to call you 'Bulk'."

Bulkhead laughed. "I can see why the kid's got a soft spot for you. See ya around, Cas!"

The green SUV took off into the distance and I waved him farewell.

_A soft spot for me? Wonder what he's talking about._

**$C$C$C$C$$C$C$C$C$  
**Base of Team Prime  
**$C$C$C$C$$C$C$C$C$**

It was rather late by the time Bulkhead had finally returned. Apparently he had turned his transmission receiver to 'silent mode' for the privacy of his counseling session with Cassidy. That enough earned a long, lecture from the grumpy Medic. However, there was still the matter of Bumblebee's absence. Raf was worried for his friend and insisted on staying together with everyone till nightfall. Unfortunately hours later, the little boy grew exhausted and fell asleep on the couch.

"I think we should send the kids back home first," Arcee said. "We can look for Bee after that."

"He wasn't at Cassidy's place last time I checked," Bulkhead said.

Optimus on the other hand, grew even more suspicious of the kids' behaviour. While Miko was her usual cheery self, Jack was a nervous wreck. Half of the time, he was unable to pay attention and often looked distracted. Optimus furrowed his optical ridges. Something was not right.

"Is something wrong, Jack?" He asked.

The boy shot up from the couch, snapping out of his trance. "N-No, Optimus. I'm fine. Really."

Optimus walked closer to the platform balcony, scrutinizing his optics onto the human. Under the Autobot Leader's stern gaze, Jack gulped.

"If there is something you know, it would be best to speak now," Optimus warned.

Jack's goosebumps fleshed out at the low, dangerous tone of Optimus's words. The warning in his voice was worse than his mother's when she found Arcee in the garage. He knew he had no choice. If he did not surrender now, he would be in even bigger trouble. So without hesitation, he raised the white flag.

"There… might be a chance that Bee was traumatized by a game yesterday."

"Jack!" Miko cried out at his betrayal.

"I'm sorry, Miko. But I can't…"

The navy blue femme narrowed her eyes at the two kids. "_What_ game?"

"You and Optimus were away on a mission then, so we played some games online to pass the time," Jack explained. "We just didn't expect one of them to be… Slenderman."

At the very mention of the name Bulkhead's optics widened in fear.

"Slender who?" Arcee asked.

Miko stared at her in shock. "Oh my GOD you don't know who's Slender Man? He's like the most famous horror icon on the internet!"

"Apologies, Miko, but we are not familiar with Earth's media culture. Would you care to explain to us who this 'Slender Man' is?" Optimus asked, half curious about the so-called icon himself. At the back, Bulkhead stared at his leader in mortified horror.

"Technically, he's some tall, thin faceless human-like entity who practically stalks your every move. Anyone who so much as share eye contact with him gets traumatized, abducted or killed!" Miko ended with the gesture of slicing her throat.

"Considering my build, I'm not sure if he can accomplish that."

"Don't underestimate him, Optimus. He may be small, but he's got these long tentacle-like arms that can move fast to catch you. He moves when you are not looking and every time you see Slender Man, he seems to be just get closer to you with every step," Miko creepily explained.

Bulkhead groaned and muttered something inaudible at the reminder of the unpleasant memories. Jack was still having a hard time believing Miko of all people was explaining the concept of Slender Man to Optimus himself.

"And pray tell why would Bumblebee be afraid of this… Slender man?" Optimus asked.

"Turns out that Slendy prefers kids as his main course. Or at least the youngest of the bunch."

"Which Miko _unfortunately_ revealed to Bee while narrating Raf's playthrough in a twisted, impromptu horror story," Jack added, shooting a glare at Miko's direction.

"Hey don't blame it all on me! Raf told me Bee was curious about Slenderman's origins. I was just answering his question."

A solemn, grim expression formed on Optimus's face – one that spelled trouble for the kids. Or maybe it was just his expression of being deep in thought, while wondering what twisted soul created this game. Bulkhead on the other hand, tilted his head to the side. "You know, is it just me or does that Slender Man remind us of someone very familiar?"

Everyone pondered for a minute before echoing in a chorus of "Nah", "Impossible" and "Nope".

"How long did you all spent playing this game?" Arcee pressed.

"We kind of went on a marathon so maybe around…" Miko nervously grinned. "Three hours?"

Judging from the hotly glare Arcee shot at Miko, Optimus won't be surprised if she burst an energon vein.

"Three _Hours_?"

Sweat poured from Jack's temple from the anger radiated from Arcee's glowering optics. Miko simply shrugged. "Slender Man had quite the franchise collection."

"Have you three lost it? Bee can't stand anything horror for that long!" Arcee half yelled.

"Make that two," Raf groaned, stirred from his nap by the commotion.

"You were the one who decided to be brave and make it pass page four," Miko quipped.

Bulkhead shuddered and gagged. "Actually, make that three."

"NOT YOU TOO!"

Ratchet scoffed. "Honestly, what do you humans find so enjoyable getting yourselves scared to death?"

Optimus eyed the medic with a quizzical look when Miko interrupted. "You were spying on us?"

"Hard to concentrate on my work when_ some _people wouldn't stop screaming their helms off," Ratchet replied apathetically. He shot a dirty look at Bulkhead and his human partner.

"I'm going to find Bee. The last thing he needs is to be left alone," Arcee said, sharply turned to the kids. "We'll talk once I get back."

All of a sudden, beeps rang from the console screen. The transmission was a cellphone call with an unknown caller ID. The Medic exchanged glances with Optimus. "Could it be…"

Receiving a nod from his leader, Ratchet quickly accepted the call.

[Ratchet, it's me, Cassidy.]

Ratchet groaned. "If it's about Bumblebee, he's not in the base. Speaking of which, did you happen to see him?"

[Yeah. He's here. Outside my house.]

Ratchet gaped at the screen, turning to his equally surprised friends and then back to the screen. "Since when?"

[Just now. Diego caught him sneaking up to my garage while I was taking a nap. Got quite the surprise when he showed up outside my window.] Cassidy's voice grew grim on the last sentence. [Ratchet, he doesn't want to go home.]

"WHAT? WHY?"

[Something about Slender Man going to get him when he sleeps. Since when did you guys played online games?] Her tone sounded amused.

Ratchet glared behind his shoulder at the kids and averted his gaze back to the screen. "We don't and hopefully we never will. I'll send Arcee over to your coordinates to escort him home."

[Actually if it's alright with you, Bee can spend the night at my place.]

"Someone's getting lucky!"

Ratchet to glare at the grinning Japanese girl. Jack hid his face with a facepalm, while Raf stared at Miko in surprise. Optimus and Arcee exchanged concerned looks. Bulkhead had a cheesy grin planted on his face. His pal was getting lucky tonight. Ratchet however, was not amused.

"That's preposterous, why should he…" His voice trailed off when he noticed Miko and Bulkhead shaking their heads at him and making 'Time-Out' gestures. With a sigh, Ratchet excused himself and grumpily went over to the duo. "What?"

"Ratchet, come on! This could be his only chance to spend time with her alone," Bulkhead pleaded.

"Yeah and get some bow-chicka-bow-wow time too!" Miko added energetically.

"Miko!" Jack hissed, clamping his hands on a confused Raf's ears.

"What? I didn't say that he had to get it on with her literally. Not sure if it's even possible. Hey Bulk, how long do you think he will last if they sleep in the same room?"

"MIKO!"

Arcee tapped her chin. "Well Cassidy seems like a responsible girl and I doubt Bee would try anything given their sizes and her safety."

"Least they could just cuddle," Bulkhead chuckled.

"GUYS!"

Raf pushed Jack's hands away, visibly irritated. "I'm old enough to know what's going on, Jack!" He argued.

"**Enough!"** Ratchet yelled, silencing the argument. "Bee will be coming back to base. And that's final!"

"But-"

"Yi-yapyapyap! Not another word!"

[Erm, Ratchet? Are you still there?] Cassidy called.

Ratchet hurried back to the screen. "Yes, yes."

[It's getting pretty late and Bee's quite tired from driving the whole day. There's enough room for him in the garage for him to rest. It won't be much trouble since it's only for one night.]

This time, Optimus stepped in. "Ratchet I believe it would be best if we leave Bee in Cassidy's hands for now."

Ratchet stared aghast at his leader. "Are you certain?"

"She kept our secret all this while to protect him and she has entrusted her life to us. I'm sure we can give her the benefit of the doubt."

Ratchet pondered for a moment, glancing at the anticipating children and 'Bots. He sighed in defeat. "Fine. But only for one night."

Bulkhead and the kids cheered softly until Ratchet spoke again, "But no more movie nights or horror games for a week. Are we clear?"

The kids groaned but reluctantly agreed to the condition and headed home with Bulkhead and Arcee. Optimus nodded to the medic and went back to his quarters to recharge. Ratchet went back to his work, cranking the wrench around a loose nut. "Younglings..."

**$C$C$C$C$$C$C$C$C$  
**C&C's Car Wash**  
$C$C$C$C$$C$C$C$C$**

After the call ended, I turned to the anticipating Bumblebee with a smile. "He said it was ok."

Bumblebee rejoiced and happily parked himself in the garage. I was about to close the shutter when the muscle car beeped.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

Bumblebee nervously whirred. His car lights flickered on and off. I blinked at his words. "You're scared to be alone tonight?"

Bumblebee beeped in confirmation and I pondered.

"You… want me to sleep with you?"

A flustering mix of beeps and bwoops resounded from the muscle car. Bumblebee shifted nervously in the garage. I chuckled. "Relax, I'm just going to get my blanket and pillow for the couch inside. Dad often spent nights here too when he has to pull an all-nighter on his projects."

A long whirr came from Bumblebee as his tires sank in relief.

"Wait here," I told him and hurried to my room to get my stuff. After settling everything in the garage, I closed the shutters from the inside and laid myself on the couch. Bee clicked at me, enquiring if I was comfortable.

"I'll be fine, Bee," I assured with a smile.

Bumblebee froze, beeping to me again about the nickname. I laughed.

"Ah sorry. Bulkhead mentioned it before and I thought it was kinda cute. You don't mind, do you?"

The yellow muscle car sounded somewhat embarrassed, but accepted it. After awhile, he sent a curious trill at me. I stared at him, surprised. "Why would I feel lonely here?"

Bee hesitated in his reply. Instead of another set of beeps, he opened his door to the passenger seat. I sat up, eyeing his action with even more curiosity. He beeped at me again, urging me to come over.

"You sure?"

Bee replied with a welcoming beep and I shrugged. "If you say so."

With my blanket in one hand, I walked over to the muscle car and plopped myself onto the passenger seat. Bee closed the door and reclined the chair backwards. I pulled the blanket up to my chin and snuggled against the chair.

"Thanks Bee," I smiled warmly.

Bee clicked in acknowledgment.

"Don't worry about Slender Man. If he tries anything funny, I'll kick him back to the moon where it hurts."

Bee laughed and thanked me again.

"No problem. Good Night, Bee."

Bee beeped a shy "Good Night" and soon we both drifted into sleep.

**$C$C$C$C$$C$C$C$C$**

* * *

CMXC: D'aaawww wasn't that sweet?

Bulkhead: I think I'm gonna get a denta-ache from this.

CMXC: Me too. Man those Cybertronian terms are real tough to remember. Is a Megacycle one earth hour or a month?

Bulkhead: One hour. Orbital Cycle is one earth month.

CMXC: Thanks! I take it you enjoyed the bashing of 'Cons and this fanfic so far?

Bulkhead: (Gives a Thumbs Up) You bet!

CMXC: Well readers you know what to do! Review, fave and follow! Feel free to PM me if you have any questions. Remember no flames!


	5. Temporary Hiatus Notice!

Hi Readers~

I apologise that this is not a chapter update. But I have some bad news.

As of today, the fics: **Shennanigans of a Wash Counsellor** & **The Chalk Girl** would be put on temporary Hiatus.

Reason: Currently I am receiving work piling up from my University Studies at the Digipen Institute of Technology. The school is quite tough and the passing grades leave no room for breaks. Heck, my mac was threatened to be thrown out of the house if I don't focus on my studies and kept on staying up to the wee hours. The worse part was I was actually doing university work when that happened. The complaints from certain people (no names shall be mentioned for safety reasons) aren't helping.

Thus, with the safety of my Mac, my beloved fanfics and studies being compromised by circumstances, I would have to put any future chapter updates on hold until the holiday break or when my workload lightens up. Once the new chapter are ready, I will post them over this notice. Don't worry guys, I'm not giving up on these two fanfics yet. They are my greatest creations and I only want to give the best to all of you. If not for your support and reviews, I would not have become the writer I was today - falling in love with writing and creating wonderful stories for all of you. Even though I have never met anyone of you in real life, I just want to say, I love you guys and it has been an honor writing for you all.

Thank you guys for being part of this journey with me. And as the Terminator once said, **"I will be back."**

**CMXC** signing off! QwQ/


End file.
